Elemental Tiger
by kusowatashiainingen
Summary: A girl lives an ordinary and boring life submersed in manga and anime, and avoiding fan-boys and angry women her age. What will happen when a demon takes something precious to her and she meets four familiar faces? HieixOC
1. 1 Information

Elemental Tiger (Info)

**Elemental Tiger (Info)**

Name: Lea Roshin. Personality: tomboyish girl, easy to get along with, dangerous when mad, like to wear a navy blue or black hat, like Kisuke's off of Bleach, with hair hidden in it, and loose clothing, to disguise self as boy and not attract attention. Type of demon: elemental, shadow, tiger. Appearance: Human: black, mid-back length hair, brown eyes, 5'2" ( Hiei is the same as you without his hair), thin, beautiful that most boys would go gaga over when wearing a dress, skirt, or practically anything, usually in dark colors, 15 years old. You are usually found wearing a voodoo doll, a necklace that replicas Inuyasha's subjugation beads, and/or a chocker made from a black ribbon and a small charm that resembled a little girl. (you keep them in your pocket when you are disguised as a boy) Demon: same hair but with red crimson streaks, eye color changes with mood (black-emotionless, red-anger/fury/rage/etc., blue-sadness, sky blue-worry, gray-mixed, etc.), black cat ears and tail with red stripes, fangs, claws, other than that the same as human form. Don't know you're demon but you do know about the YYH gang from the TV series (you'll prefer not to tell them later though. you jut pretend to learn about them through what you see and what they tell you). Live with human family and believe them to be blood related. Family: mother, Sarah; father, Edward; little sister, 12 years old, Samantha.


	2. Ch 1 Everything Begins

1

**1.**

You walked to the park by your house. You're on the swing, going back and forth, just clearing your head and singing 'Life is like a boat' (sorry if you don't like it or you don't know it but I'm listening to it at the moment). You wear a pair of loose black pants, a loose gray shirt with a black dragon design on the back, and your solid black hat with your hair hidden inside it. (read info to know what the hat looks like) It's a hot summer day but you don't care because you always seem more comfortable in pants instead of shorts or a skirt. You come to a stop, but still finish the song, and start to head over to the monkey bars. Suddenly a woman appears in front of you. The woman had long blonde hair in a high ponytail and had very pale skin. She also had pointed ears and wore a light blue dress to match her sky blue eyes.

"Ah. You have a very beautiful voice there. I think I will take it from you and make it my own," She said with an elegant voice. Then before you could do or say anything she took out a purple bottle out of nowhere and muttered two words as she held it up to your jugular tube. "Gnignis eciov." A purple light then engulfed the bottle and your throat. When the light disappeared the woman removed the bottle and put the lid on it. Next thing you know four figures race towards your sides and the girl disappears. You understood what she muttered but didn't know how she knew of it or that you can still talk, just not sing. The four figures come in front of you where you can see them and you realize that they are the spirit detectives from the anime show you watch, Yusuke Urameshi, Kazuma Kuwabara, Suichi Minamino (Youko Kurama), and Hiei Jaganshi. You then realize that you just encountered a demon that they were after and they heard what she said, or at least some of it(in other words, they didn't hear that she wanted your voice for her own or that you had a nice voice). The boys turned to you and saw you standing there with no hint of shock or fear or any other emotion in your face at all. In fact, to them you looked like a boy that was just about to head out for no apparent reason.(though your not)

"Excuse me but we're very sorry about what happened. You see that woman that just took off was a demon that just stole your voice. (no duh Sherlock. Kurama fangirls: don't talk to Kurama-kun like that! Me: --') My name is Suichi Minamino but they just call me Kurama. This here is Yusuke and Kuwabara. And the one in black there is Hiei. We would like it if you would please come with us, sir. If you do then all will be explained," Kurama explained. You simply nodded, thinking that it would be fun to act like a boy when you weren't. You also found out that you could speak. Hn. This should be fun. They think that I'm a boy and apparently Hiei can't read my mind or else he would have told them I was a girl by now. Oh well, I probably have a barrier or something around my mind without knowing it. They probably want to take me to Koenma right now. You thought. Kurama then made a portal appear and was about to step through it, but before he could you stopped him. They were all confused as to why you stopped Kurama. Luckily, you had paper and a pencil with you so you could draw if you wanted to and that you wrote like a guy would. You then got it out and wrote out that you needed to go back to your house to get your swords so that you could defend yourself if another demon attacked.

"Okay if you insist. Hiei, could you go with him to get his swords and meet us there?" Kurama asked in that kind tone you knew him all too well in.

"Hn. Fine. We'll meet you there after we get his swords," Hiei said reluctantly. It was weird, you knew Yusuke and Kuwabara were always piping up to say some stupid comment or get into some pathetic fight, but they were as quiet as church mice right now. You looked at them closer and noticed that they were covered in small cuts, they were also breathing heavily so you figured that they were just too exhausted to talk much less fight at the moment.

You turned around and ran towards your house as the three detectives walked through the portal. Hiei followed suit and ran close behind you. You could tell that he wasn't anywhere near full speed and was bored out of his mind though he didn't show it. You decided to pick up the pace a bit and ran faster to your house. Since you were little you remembered that you always seemed to run faster than the other kids. You never knew why but you never thought about it either. Hiei ran faster as well to keep up with you. The two of you reached the house in less than a minute and walked up to the door. You rang the doorbell and waited a minute before you father answered it.

"Hey there I wasn't expecting you back here for a while. Why are you home so early?…And who is that boy with you?" Your dad asked with complete confusion written all over his face. You handed him a piece of paper explaining everything that you had written earlier while waiting for him to answer the door knowing that he would ask you that and more questions. You then walked past him with Hiei on your heel and headed to your room. Luckily, your door was closed so he couldn't see in it. You motioned for him to wait outside the room and he did. You went inside and went to grab your swords. Your room was a bit of a mix between a little girl's room and a teenage boy's room. The walls were a light blue with an Easter purple trim. They were the reason why you asked for him to wait outside. You walked to the three blades and grabbed them. Each blade had a sheath but each had several unique differences. One was a regular katana with a black, wooden hilt and sheath. When it was sheathed it looked like it was nothing more than a black stick with the letters KA engraved in Japanese kanji on each side of the hilt and sheath. The second one also had a black sheath, but looked like a regular sword like Hiei's and was made of metal. On the hilt there were two dragons carved on it under the cloth. The dragons were placed at opposite ends of the hilt on each side. The blade was unique, for the sword was a sakabato, or reverse-blade sword, that you had gotten online. You got it because it was a replica of the one Kenshin Himura had off of Rurouni Kenshin. The last blade had a red sheath made of plastic and was a short sword. The hilt had dragons carved on it as well. Anyways, you gabbed the three swords and went back out of the room to Hiei. You went back to your dad and he hugged you goodbye, telling you to be safe and be careful. You returned the hug and whispered so soft that only your dad could hear, "I love you dad." (I know, it's sappy. There's more romance and drama ahead but don't worry, there's more comedy and gory battling to come.) You and your dad separate just before Hiei walked into the room. Hiei then creates a portal like Kurama did before and you both stepped through. (I know that he can't really do that but lets just say that he told Koenma to open one for them with his telepathy)


	3. Chapter 2

2

**2.**

When you stepped out of the other side of the portal you looked around the room you were in and saw that you were in Koenma's office room. There were several chairs and couches scattered throughout the room. You found Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama in three chairs that sat in front of a desk that was piled with mountains of paperwork. Hiei was walking over to a corner of the room to lean against the wall. Behind the paperwork you could just barely make out the top of Koenma's brown hair. Koenma was in his teenage form in order to, what you thought was to, impress you and not explode with silent laughter. You also noticed that Botan was standing to the right of Koenma's desk looking as cheerful as ever, probably excited about meeting you. All the guys turned to you as you walked to a chair by Kurama. Koenma moved a pile of documents so that he could see you as you sat down and pulled the front of your hat down as if to shade your eyes from the bright lights.

"Ah. I see you've arrived. Now we can get to business. Now before we start, I'd like for you to tell us your name. As for mine I'm Koenma, ruler of the spirit world and son of King Yama," Koenma said as he handed you a piece of paper and a pen. You were tempted to write down one of the 'nicknames' you knew him by, but thought better of it. You quickly thought of a name and chose Lee Roshin. That way you wouldn't have to go by an alias name that was completely different from your original one. You also decide to startle him a little by adding on, "And you can cut it out with that form you're in. Don't worry, I won't laugh at your true form." You hand him the paper and he reads it out loud to everyone. Everyone but you was startled that you knew he wasn't in his true form. Hiei was in the back so he was able to recompose himself before anyone saw, though you saw out of the corner of your eye.

Just then Yusuke piped in, "Ah! He was able to see past your fake teenage form toddler! Looks like your plan to impress him failed. I didn't think anyone could do that. I mean none of us could even see past it if it weren't for the fact that we've seen your true toddler form." Koenma then transformed into his toddler form with his pacifier still in his mouth.

"Yes, well, back to business. Hiei, were you able to find out any information about Lee here?" Koenma asked.

"No. He has a barrier around his mind," Hiei replied. You were a little aggravated that he tried to read your mind but at the same time you were relieved to know that he can't unless you let the barrier down.

"I see. If that's the case then I guess we'll just have to get your voice back and have you tell us more about yourself then. I have a proposition for you Lee. If we get your voice back, and you turn out to be a fairly decent fighter, I would like for you to become a spirit Detective and a part of Team Urameshi and participate in the Dark Tournament with us as a way to return the favor. What do you say?" Koenma continued. He handed you a piece of paper for you to write your answer on. You write your answer and hand it back to Koenma to read.

"'I will accept your offer, Koenma, if it is ok with everyone else. It is the least I can do to abide by the laws of equivalent exchange.' Laws of equivalent exchange? Oh well. Ok then its settled. You will be staying here with the others. Tomorrow you will return to your house and gather your belongings. You will start training the next day to see how skilled you are in combat and to learn how to access and control your spiritual powers. You are all dismissed," Koenma announced.

You all nod and file out the door, including Botan. Once out of the office Botan comes over to you and introduces herself, "Hi there my name's Botan. I'm the guide to the River Stix or what your people would call as the Grim Reaper. It's nice to meet you." Botan was then about to give you a huge bear hug that would suck the air out of you when you backed up against the corner of the hall. 'I sure wish I was over there by that shadow where she wasn't.' you thought as you felt the wall coming in behind you. Suddenly, while everyone was watching you and Botan, you back up into the shadowed corner and disappeared. Everyone stood there in complete shock once again, wondering where you went.

You on the other hand kept walking backwards with your eyes closed, expecting to hit the wall and receive a bear hug. When you didn't feel the wall you stopped walking and opened your eyes. You found yourself standing behind everyone who you saw was very confused and once again shocked. Where you were standing moments ago was now a startled Botan. You found yourself standing in the very spot where you were wanting to be instead of in front of Botan. Hiei turned around to find you standing in a shadowy corner at the other end of the hallway looking just as confused as they were. He elbowed Kurama to turn around and snap him out of it. It worked and Kurama saw you at the other end of the hallway walking towards them.

He then pointed you out to the others and Kuwabara shouted, "Hey How'd you get way over there?! You were just in front of Botan a second ago!" You just shrugged your shoulders and wrote on a piece of paper, "No clue. Maybe I'm part shadow Demon or something like that."

"Hm. It's possible. Whatever it was we should head back to the living area of here. It's close to diner time and I'm sure that you two are hungry huh?" Kurama suggested.

"You just read my mind Kurama. I'm starving. Hey I'll race you guys there!" Yusuke shouted as he started the count down. You decided to go along with it and got ready to race knowing that you could follow Hiei since he's apparently running too. Everyone was in the race and started running when Yusuke shouted go. Hiei and you were in the lead with Botan on her oar and Kurama running close behind. Yusuke and Kuwabara were in the back trying their best to keep up. Hiei then decided to kick it up a notch and started going faster. What he didn't know was that you weren't going at your top speed either so you sped up as well.

You and Hiei were neck and neck and going so fast that if anyone saw you and him pass by them they would see you as nothing more than black blurs. You could see the doors that led to the living areas and sped up even more until you were at top speed. In the end you won.

Hiei said you could go and find a room upstairs that you wanted and that he would tell them when you got there. You nodded and headed up the stairs. You kept going upstairs until you were on the top floor. You figured that barely anyone would be up here except for Hiei and started searching through the rooms for one you liked. You looked at rooms until you found one that said 'Hiei Jaganshi' on the door.

You decided to take a peek and found that inside was a dark room. The walls were black and the carpet was a crimson red. The bed was also black and had crimson red pillows. The furniture was just like the rest of the room, black and crimson red. To your right were two doors that you figured were the bathroom and closet. On the far side of the room was a pair of glass window-like doors that led to a balcony. You liked his room a lot but knew you couldn't have it so you then left the room and continued searching until you found the perfect room.

The room you found was almost the exact opposite of Hiei's but had a bit more of a tomboyish girl's touch to it. Just so that it gave you enough feeling that you were still a girl but not so much that even Kurama and the girls couldn't detect the girl's touch to it. It had blood red walls with a black carpet and two doors that led to the bathroom and closet. There was a black, king size bed in the far left corner of the room. On the far side of the room was a balcony separated by glass doors that had a blood red curtain pulled to the side. To the right of the balcony, set a black dresser with a mirror and a vase with about ten black roses in it. You went to the closet and opened it to find it a walk in closet. It had several loose men's training outfits and a couple of pairs of shoes. You placed your bag on the shelf along with your sakabato and your katana, keeping your short sword.

You then closed your closet and walked out onto the balcony and found two lawn chairs, a small table and a beautiful view of a lake with a waterfall in a forest. The view was pointed in the direction where you could see the sunset descend behind the forest. You walk back inside and grab a chalkboard you brought with you and a piece of chalk and headed back downstairs. When you got downstairs you saw everyone but Kurama in the living room. Hiei was on the windowsill staring out into the forest in deep thought, Yusuke and Kuwabara were playing videogames on the big screen TV, and Botan was watching Yusuke and Kuwabara play. When Yusuke noticed you he paused the game and came over to you.

"Hey Lee. Want to play against me and Kuwabara on Kya Dark Lineage?" Yusuke asked, leading you to the game station. You nodded and took the controller he handed you. They restarted the game and you guys played. You had been beating their butts for the tenth time when Kurama came in and called for dinner. You finished beating them, grabbed your chalk and chalkboard and headed for the kitchen. When you entered the kitchen/dining room you saw Yusuke and Kuwabara wolfing down chicken and rice with some garlic toast. You mentally laugh to yourself at how they wolf down anything edible like you always do when watching the series. You went and took a seat at the far end of the table and started helping yourself to the food that Kurama kindly prepared for you.

You took a bite of the chicken and rice and it was the best that you had ever tasted. Then again you wouldn't have expected anything less from Kurama's home cooking. You continued eating until Yusuke asked you, "So what do you think Lee?"

You gave him a thumbs up and continued eating, not even bothering to look up. "You don't find it weird that Kurama can cook?" Yusuke continued. This time you put down your fork and show what you had written earlier on the chalkboard since you knew that he would ask that question, "No, I don't. My father cooks and I can cook a little. Why? Are you supposed to be implying that he's gay or something, Yusuke?"

When everyone read this Kurama went as red as his hair and Everyone else was laughing their head off, including Hiei who nearly fell off of his chair besides you.

"What?! No, I'm not implying that, I was just asking!" Yusuke hastily replied back to cover himself. You then wrote back, "Ok, Ok, I was just saying. Next time you should probably make it sound like you're not implying anything though." After you showed them that you finished your dinner. As you got up and started to leave the table you were stopped by Kuwabara.

"Hey Lee! Where did you learn to play? I've never known anyone who could beat me and Urameshi like that," Kuwabara asked enthusiastically. You put your plate down and wrote, "I have that game at my house and I mastered that part of the game months ago. Beating you two was easy." With that you went to the kitchen sink and washed your dishes. When you were done with that you grabbed your stuff and headed to your room. As soon as you got there you headed for the balcony and sat down in one if the lawn chairs to watch the sunset. You knew that Hiei was following you and was currently watching you behind you, but you didn't care. You had put on your headphones and you were listening to your music wishing you had your singing voice back so that you could sing your favorite songs that expressed your deepest feelings that you never showed to anybody, not even your family and friends, except in song.

You continued to listen to your music and watch the sunset until it had completely descended and showed nothing but the dark night sky. You had your bedroom light off and were currently watching the stars twinkle in the sky while still aware that Hiei was watching you. Just then you sensed someone heading towards your room. You could tell that Hiei sensed it too because his aura became tense. As the aura got closer you could tell that it was only Botan.

You then became even more tense than before when you realized how excited her aura was and thought that she was most likely coming to get you and Hiei to play Truth or Dare. You stood up and spotted a nearby tree limb that you could jump onto. You decided to grab your stuff off the table and jump on the tree to hide from Botan. You did so and jumped further into the forest to hide better and give Hiei a place to hide and still keep an eye on you like you guessed he was supposed to. Hiei did as you thought he would and jumped into the forest to hide in the shadows. You heard Botan come in and listened to her every movement.

She walked over to the balcony and called out your alias name and Hiei's name. When her attempt failed she tried again and eventually gave up. You sighed and leaned back on the tree as you heard her footsteps disappear after she closed the door to your room. You then heard a footstep behind you and you tensed. The tense feeling only lasted for a second as you realized it was only Hiei. He revealed himself from the shadows and stood in front of you.

"Why did you run from the baka onna?" Hiei asked with a faint hint of curiosity in his voice. You decided to tell him, with your chalkboard of coarse, "I sensed her over excited aura approaching and figured that she wanted to make us play Truth or Dare, since several people that I've known always get over excited like that when that game is mentioned. I wasn't in the mood for playing and I wasn't sure what they would ask or make me do."

This explanation seemed to pass for Hiei. You then told him that you were wanting to go get your stuff now so that you could get a head start on your training tomorrow. He agreed but only if he could keep an eye on you. You said ok and he opened a portal for you two to go through. You two appeared in front of your bedroom door and you once again asked for him to wait outside your room. This time he refused and you let him in, knowing that he would be stubborn if you tried arguing with him. And you didn't want to wake your parents. You knew that your sister was spending the night at her friend's house tonight so you didn't worry about that.

You both walked in and it startled Hiei a little bit from the colors of the walls. He didn't think that your room would be that color, especially considering what color your room in spirit world is. You saw the look that Hiei had and laughed inwardly to yourself where he wouldn't hear. You left him standing there as you walked to your closet and grabbed your red backpack and black duffel bag so you could pack. You went over to your shrine that you had made for your anime collection and quickly put all of the YYH stuff you had in your duffel bag before Hiei saw it.

You then gathered the black fleece that had your shrine and everything on it and stuffed it in your duffel bag, being careful with the fragile figurines. You grabbed all of your drawings and posters and stuffed them in the duffel as well. You then grab two boxes from under your computer desk and put your dragon wind-chime in one, and your glass red and blue winged dragon in the other. You put them in the duffel along with your folder of drawings and pictures.

Once you were done packing those into the duffel you grabbed your backpack and put all of you clothes in it. You put your guy clothes and girl clothes in it for when they find out you're girl. You put in a maroon colored dress and a black skirt and shirt incase you go out somewhere, everything else was just pants, t-shirts, and your underwear. Thankfully, Hiei was still in shock when you got your clothing so he didn't notice the female belongings you grabbed.

Once finished packing you shook Hiei and he snapped back to reality. You pointed out that you were done packing and he opened the portal again. You two stepped in and landed in Koenma's office like before.

"Koenma only lets me create a portal leading to spirit world if it goes to his office," Hiei explained, seeing your confused expression. You nod and notice the sleeping Koenma on his desk. You tell Hiei to wait outside the office for you. He gave his traditional 'hn' and left the office.

Though you were a tomboy you were still motherly at times. You walked over to Koenma, picked him up and laid him down on one of the nearby couches. You noticed that his hat and pacifier fell and you used the hat as a makeshift pillow while giving him the pacifier. You took out a blue fleece you had in your backpack and tucked him in. You leaned over, and whispered in his ear, "Good night and sweet dreams little prince."

With that said and done you left the office and met up with Hiei once again that day. "When we get to the living area we should do our best not to get caught by the others because they're probably still playing that ridiculous game," Hiei told you as you closed the door. He started to head in the direction the others were in when you grabbed his arm and pulled him into the shadows. You were both engulfed in darkness as you traveled through the shadows. When you emerged out of the shadows you were back in your room with your hand still grabbing Hiei's. You let go and went to turn on the light. You turned back around to find Hiei where you left him with his normal stoic face. He left the room without a word and headed for his room. You unpacked and arranged your belongings. You put the wind-chime out on the balcony and your shrine on a table across from your bed. When you finished you locked your door, took your hat off, and settled in for the night.


	4. Chapter 3

3

**3.**

The next morning you woke up to your alarm clock that you had set so you could get up early for training. You shut your alarm clock off and got ready. You wore a pair of black training pants and a red sleeveless training shirt that you found with the outfits put in your closet before your arrival. You put your hair up in the black hat you wore yesterday and noticed your hearing and sense of smell was working a lot better than before as you heard the sounds of morning birds welcoming the new day and the faint sound of the waterfall at the lake. You grabbed your swords and chalkboard and went down for the delicious breakfast you could smell Kurama cooking downstairs.

When you got to the kitchen you saw Hiei in the windowsill, Kurama cooking breakfast, and Kuwabara and Yusuke arguing about meaningless things as usual. You looked towards Botan and saw that she was chatting with three other girls who you easily recognized as Yukina, Keiko, and Shizuru, though you didn't pay attention to what they were saying. Botan noticed you come in and motioned you to go over there. You did so and was introduced to the three girls.

"Hey did you here that last night someone was in Lord Koenma's office while he was asleep?" Botan asked you. You figured that they were talking about that earlier and shook your head no. "Well apparently they saw him asleep on his desk or something and tucked him in on one of the couches. They even left a blue fleece to keep him warm. According to Lord Koenma it was a female because he heard the person say something in his ear before they left. He wouldn't tell anyone what it was though. They found a set of initials on the fleece's tag as well. They were L.R. It was definitely done in a girl's hand writing as well. What do you guys make of that?" Botan elaborated. You mentally cursed yourself for forgetting that your mom put your initials on the tag and shrug your shoulders with the others. Hoping that Hiei didn't figure out that was your fleece and that you were a girl.

Yukina then asked, "Hey Lee-chan, why are you in your training outfit? There are some other clothes in there besides training uniforms and Botan said that you guys aren't going to start until tomorrow. So why are you wearing one today?"

You wrote down, "Well while everyone else was playing games last night I went and got my stuff with Hiei and I was hoping to get in a little practice today so I know that I didn't get rusty and to try my new abilities. I tried earlier and found out that I have keen senses of hearing and smell. As well as being able to shadow from place to place. I also remember that one time I was able to set a piece of paper on fire without a match or lighter and without burning my hand about a year ago."

"Well if that's the case then we might as well see how good you are in combat," Kurama suggested as he put the last plate of food on the table. Everyone started helping themselves and he then continued, "We'll start you off with hand-to-hand combat against Kuwabara without your powers or weapons. Then you can do the same with Yusuke. After them we'll test your powers against me. When that's over with you can go up against Hiei to test your powers further and to test your abilities with a sword. We already know you're fast from yesterday's race here. So what do you think about the arrangements Lee?"

You look up and nod in satisfaction before continuing to eat. The rest of breakfast was spent eating and getting to know each other better. When everyone finished you went and helped Kurama with the dishes and Kuwabara suggested that you cooked dinner. You agreed and finished the dishes. Once done with that you all headed over to the arena outside in a forest clearing.

When you all got there you and Kuwabara went to the center of the arena while Kurama went to the judge's post and everyone else went to the sidelines. You had given your chalkboard to Yukina for safe keeping so that it wasn't in the way(and the idiots wouldn't waste your chalk). "Okay you guys know the rules, right?" Kurama asked. You both nodded and got into fighting stances. "Ok then ready, fight!" Kurama shouted.

As soon as he said fight, Kuwabara came running at you yelling that he wouldn't hold back. You nodded in understanding and caught his fist in your hand. You the let go of his fist and side kicked him in the stomach. It wasn't very hard compared to how hard you could have kicked him but it was hard enough that it sent him flying across the arena and into a nearby tree in the forest clearing. Kuwabara fell to the ground and Kurama announced you the winner with a slight hint of astonishment and worry in his voice.

Everyone, including you ran to Kuwabara's aid and you saw that he was in perfect condition, with the exception that he was now unconscious. You picked him up and easily carried him over your shoulder to the bleachers everyone was at earlier and laid him down.

When he was taken care of you walked back to the center of the arena where Yusuke waited. He explained, "I'm not going to be as easy to beat as Kuwabara over there. You should keep that in mind."

Though he said that with confidence in his voice you could see the slight fear in his aura. Kurama announced the fight and yelled begin. The fight started out like the last one with Yusuke running at you, this time faster. You pretended to be startled by his speed and just stood there in a shocked position.

Yusuke Threw several fast punches at you and it looked like everyone hit it's mark when your figure evaporated and Yusuke got a kick in the back that sent him flying just like Kuwabara did moments before. Luckily, Yusuke was able to turn around and stop before he hit the tree. When he landed though, he was ten feet out of the ring. Kurama called you the winner and switched places with Yusuke making Yusuke the judge and Kurama the opponent. They got to their positions and Yusuke shouted begin.

This time no one ran head first at the other. Kurama pulled out a rose from his hair and transformed it into his infamous rose whip. You reached out to your shadow powers and created an identical whip that was black and didn't have thorns. Kurama called out his attack called the rose whip lash and swung at you several times. You were able to dodge every lash with ease and lashed at him in a similar fashion. Kurama dodged most of yours but ended up with your whip around his stomach and arms holding him tight to the spot.

You whispered two words under your breath that only you could hear, "Shadow's hold." You then let go of the whip and it transformed into a thick black band that wrapped around Kurama wear the whip was and connected to the ground. It pinned him there and tightened every time he tried to struggle his way out of it. You walked up to him and grabbed the rose whip from his hand. You walked back to where you were before and sat down Indian style. You quickly engraved a note on the handle of the rose whip, that would disappear within an hour, without anyone noticing and turned it back into a rose.

You closed your eyes and concentrated hard on infiltrating Kurama's mind. You opened you mind's eye to find yourself inside a white hallway with numerous doors. You searched each door's name panel until you came across one that said 'control center' on it. You opened it up and went inside. You found yourself back in the arena in your sitting position. You saw Kurama still standing in your Shadow's hold, but this time he wasn't struggling. You stood up and saw that his eyes were glazed over. You released the Shadow's hold and Kurama kept standing there. You walked over to him and gave him his rose back. You mentally told him to put it back in his hair and he did so. Once you realized that you had complete and absolute control over his body you mentally told him to withdraw from the match and walk out of the ring. Kurama turned around and walked towards the edge of the arena. He then voiced out, "I give up." With that he jumped out of the ring and over to the bleachers. You released control over his body and he snapped back to himself, shaking his head of the slight dizziness.

"What?! Why the heck did you give up Kurama?! Fine. Lee is the winner of the match," Yusuke announced.

"Uh, What happened? I lost?" Kurama asked as he finally got rid of the dizzy feeling.

"What do you mean 'what happened'? You just forfeited the match Kurama! What's up with you?" Yusuke shouted in Kurama's face. He had just run over there to get an explanation. You sit on the edge of the ring by everyone and watch the show.

"I don't know Yusuke. One minute I'm trying to get out of that black shadowy thing that was Lee's whip, the next I'm standing here feeling dizzy and hearing you announce that Lee won," Kurama explained. He then turned his attention to you and asked, "Did you just use your powers to control my body Lee?" You nod with a huge grin on your face as everybody but Kuwabara (remember, he's knocked out), and Hiei looked at you wide-eyed with their mouths slightly open.

After explaining why Kurama forfeited and that your attack was called the Shadow's hold, and sending Kurama a mental note to check the handle of his rose whip within the hour, you head back to the center of the ring with Hiei and Kurama returns to his place at the judge's spot. You now have your swords and Hiei has his. You're thinking of a strategy on how to beat Hiei, knowing that he would be more of a challenge, when Kurama yells for you to begin. Hiei pulls out his katana and you go into your battojutsu stance (I'm going to have it where you've mastered the Hiten Mitsurugi style so I'll be taking some things from Rurouni Kenshin. Sorry) with your sheathed sakabato in hand and not strapped to your waist.

You have your short sword and katana strapped to your back. Hiei comes at you with his katana raised and ready to strike you from above. You notice how he's going to strike you and draw your sword making it collide with his. Hiei is now pushing down hard on your blade with both hands on the handle. You continue wielding your sakabato with your right hand as you bring your metal sheath around with your left hand. You adjust your grip on the scabbard and hit Hiei hard in the right side of his stomach. The impact sends Hiei back a few feet but keeps him in the ring. As he gets back on his feet you take this time to strap your scabbard on your waist.

When Hiei was able to regain his footing he held out his left hand and shouted, "Fist of the mortal flame!" Suddenly fire surrounded his palm as he made a fist and ran at you, readying his punch. You quickly put a clone made from your shadow where you were standing and run behind him. Hiei attacks the clone, not realizing that it wasn't the real you, and smirks. His smirk quickly disappears as the clone quickly dissolves back into the shadows and he feels a sharp pain in his left side again. He then finds himself lying on the grassy floor a couple of feet from the ring.

"The winner of the match is Lee," Kurama announced. Hiei was enraged about his loss but chose to just have a rematch with you tomorrow. You walked out of the ring and over to Hiei to help him up since he was hurt. Hiei refused to take the helping hand you offered to him and got up on his own. He had much difficulties with standing up and tried his best not to show weakness but it proved futile.

Hiei's point of view You finally got up and tried to walk but you fell as soon as you lifted your foot. Before you hit the ground though, you felt someone catch you. You look up to find yourself staring into a pair of beautiful sky blue eyes. You found yourself lost in them as the person helped you to your feet. You then realize who the eyes belonged to was none other than Lee. You shook the thoughts away and realized, 'What the hell, last time I checked Lee had brown eyes like Urameshi and his human girlfriend. Why the hell are they blue?' By the time you got back on your feet, with the help of Lee, the others had gotten there and were now congratulating Lee on his victory.

normal Point of view You had just helped Hiei to his feet and was now giving him support while being congratulated by everyone else, including Kuwabara who had finally regained consciousness. After a while of receiving them Kurama asked, "Hey Lee, why are your eyes that color? They were brown just a second ago while you were fighting Hiei. Now they're a Sky Blue."

At this comment everyone but Hiei stared at you and saw what Kurama was talking about. You shrugged, looking just as bewildered as they were, and walked with Hiei, arm around your neck and leaning reluctantly on your shoulder, to a shadow by the trees and shadowed to Hiei's room.

Once there you took Hiei to his bed and he sat down on it. You motioned for him to wait there and hurried to the door. When you got to it you were about to leave when Hiei asked you, "Where are you going now?"

You turned around and pointed to the bandages on his right arm and then to the wound on his side. Hiei nodded to show that he understood and you left the room. You had been searching the infirmary for bandages after shadowing there when Kurama came in with his rose, that turns into his rose whip, in his hand. You knew that he was in the room but kept looking for the bandages.

You had finally found them when Kurama said, "Lee, I read the note you left on my rose whip and I thought about what it said. You wrote on there 'Kurama, guess my gender. Think carefully because you only have one try. If you guess right then I'll tell you my real name. You can't tell the others about it either, you have to refer to me as Lee even if I tell you my real name. If you guess correct I will open a telepathic link between us and we can talk that way. –Lee' Lee, are you supposed to be implying that you aren't a boy, and that your really a girl?"


	5. Chapter 4

Elemental Tiger 4

**4.**

You turn around to face him and smile at him pointing to your nose. Your eyes have changed color again and are now an amber color (happy). Kurama notices your eyes and says, "Lee I think your eyes change color according to your emotions. They're an amber now. Now that you're starting to gain access to your demon powers your true form is revealing itself."

You give him a smaller smile than before and tell him through the telepathic link you just created, 'I think your right Kurama. My senses are being heightened every minute and I'm able to access powers I haven't been able to access before. Oh, and my real name is Lea Roshin. I'm glad you were able to figure it out. That's the reason why my eye's are an amber color. Amber means happy or glad. I have to go now. I need to get these bandages to Hiei. I didn't mean to injure him so badly. Well, See you later.'

With that you walk to a shadow and go to Hiei's room. When you get there your eyes are still their amber color. You walk over to Hiei who is now laying down on his bed. Hiei notices you and the color of your eyes. He asks about it and you make some words out of ice, that float in the air, that tell him what Kurama told you, about your true form finally revealing itself and your eyes changing color according to your emotions. Hiei sits up as you make the ice disappear. You bandage Hiei to where the bandages are tight but at the same time comfortable to move around in so that they don't fall.

"You know, I didn't ask for your help," Hiei remarked. You just continue to bandage his wound until you were finished. When you were done Hiei continued, "I'm sure that Kurama told you about me and my past, huh?" You looked at him as he turned towards you and made the ice writing again that said, "I know that you're the Forbidden Child and used to be a thief if that's what you mean." 'Where is he going with all of this? Am I confusing him with something?' you asked yourself. Kurama hadn't really told you but you knew from the series of course. The color of your eyes changed from amber to orange as you became confused by Hiei's sudden questioning.

"Then why are you helping me? If you know that I'm the Forbidden Child, and that I was a thief, then why are you still willing to help me?" Hiei asked. You could see that he was searching for something as he stared into your eyes.

You then gave him an answer that said, "I'm helping because I'm responsible for these wounds Hiei. I'm also helping because that's the kind of person I am." This startled Hiei a bit.

You took this opportunity to search his mind for some answers. You searched his memories from today after your battle with him. ( means memory)Hiei's on the ground, refusing to take your hand. He gets up after much struggle and is able to stand. You can see that he is in pain as he tries to stay up. He goes for walking next but falls over as soon as he lifts his foot. He finds himself caught by someone. Hiei looks up to find himself staring straight into their eyes. He keeps staring into that person's eyes, as if entranced by them, while the person helps him up. 'What beautiful sky blue eyes' Hiei thinks. He then realizes that the eyes belong to none other than you and shakes his head of the thought. You snap back into reality and release the connection.

Hiei had recovered from his state of shock and your eyes were no longer orange, but were now a gray color. (mixed emotions) The two of you sit there in silence with your eyes gray and both of your facial expressions stoic. You then decide to leave before it becomes more awkward. As soon as you get within a foot of the door though, Botan comes in and grabs your arm. She is soon followed by Kurama and Yusuke who walk over to Hiei and grab him as well. They then drag you two downstairs and into a couch that's in a circle of chairs filled with the rest of the gang. You then get this dreaded feeling as all the other things that you were thinking about were replaced with that one feeling. Your eyes turned to a dark purple (fear/dread) and Botan, Yusuke, and Kurama sit down in the remaining seats available.

"Okay, now that everybody's here, who wants to go first?" Botan said in a cheerier voice than usual.

Kurama volunteered to go first and said, "Lee, truth or dare?"

Your stomach dropped as you replied with ice letters, "Dare, Kurama." You then made the letters disappear and lowered your head so no one could see you face. Your eyes were now gray again as you thought of things he might make you do.

"I dare you to share the same room as Hiei and sleep in the same bed for exactly one month," Kurama said. You jerked your head up with your eyes now a dark purple with red out lining them as your stomach lurched up and threatened to make you puke it up.

'Why the hell did you choose to make me do that Kurama?! I let you in on a secret and when I say that you can't tell anybody you decide to use it against me?!' you yell in his head. You were currently pissed off at Kurama and your eyes turned to a crimson red like Hiei's. Kurama now had a headache thanks to you and you were happy that you gave him one, thus turning your eyes amber again. You then notice that Kurama seemed to be in even more pain and figured that Hiei just yelled at him in his head. Everyone noticed he was in pain and went to help him, except for you and Hiei of course. That paused the game and you and Hiei took this opportunity to escape upstairs before he recovered and the game continued. You both run to Hiei's room since, thanks to Kurama, it's now both of yours room. You close the door behind you, making sure to lock it, and go to the balcony where Hiei is. Your eyes turn once again gray as you sit in one of the chairs on the balcony.

You decide to tell Hiei your secret since he was bound to find out later that night anyways. You look out of the corner of your eye to Hiei, who was leaning up against the doorframe, and finally speak to him verbally as you tell him, "Hiei, I'm sorry you got dragged into this mess."

Your sudden outburst startled Hiei and he lost balance for a second. He looked towards you, who was now looking at him with a blank expression. "Did you just speak?" Hiei questioned raising an eyebrow.

You nod and reply, "Yes. My real name is Lea Roshin, not Lee Roshin."

"But I thought that demon took your voice at the park. So how are you able to speak if she took your voice?" Hiei continued to question as his curiosity grew.

"It's because when she held the bottle to my throat and said Gnignis eciov, which means singing voice it took only my singing voice. I still got to keep my regular speaking voice, but I didn't know this until awhile after she escaped. Kurama found out earlier today when I was getting your bandages that I was a girl and my real name was Lea but that was it," You explained.

Hiei was listening intently to every word you said as you removed your hat and let out your hair. You noticed however that your hair had changed like your eyes. Your hair now had bright crimson red streaks in it and was longer. You figured that it was probably part of the transformation and by the looks of it you would probably sprout ears and a tail of some sort of animal since you were able to make Kurama's rose whip transform back to the form of a rose. You noticed that Hiei had his attention all on you and you looked away and out to the forest so that he wouldn't notice you blushing.

You then continued, "I was also able to speak to him telepathically which is why his headache was so bad earlier. I yelled at him through telepathy as I expect you did as well after I left his mind. With me being a girl and not a boy it is also the reason why he did that dare, or at least part of it. God knows what else he had me do that stupid dare for. Either way it looks like we're stuck sharing the same room for a month. I just thought I might as well tell you since you were bound to find out sooner or later."

Hiei's Point of view 'Ok, that explains a few things, but what is this? She looks so peaceful there. Wait, what am I thinking?! She's only here until we get her voice back and win the Dark Tournament. I have to focus on the mission and let go of these pathetic human emotions. They are nothing more then distractions and weaknesses.' You thought. You shoved the thoughts to the far depths of your mind and looked out to the forest.

normal Point of view You had been staring out into the forest, like Hiei was doing, and listening to the nightly sounds of the land with your newly heightened senses. Just then you sensed that the whole YYH gang was approaching. You looked towards Hiei and said, "Hiei, we have to go now! Everyone's heading up here and they probably want us to continue the game with them. Hiei nodded and you both jumped into the forest.

You landed on the ground with your hat in your hand and Hiei in a tree beside you. Hiei jumped down and you both ran into the forest as you heard them enter the room. You both ran a ways until you reached the lake. You and Hiei stopped at the lakeshore and you pulled out your choker with the small charm of a girl wearing a purple rhinestone dress and put it around your neck. Hiei noticed you putting on the necklace.(I actually have that necklace. Its adorable and I wear it everyday with my Inuyasha prayer beads)

"What are you doing?" He asked you. You Bring your arms to your sides and look at him.

"What I'm doing is putting on a necklace. Why, does it bother you or something?" You reply with sarcasm easily detected in your voice.

"Hn," was his reply back as he looked out to the lake. You walked over and stood beside him as you looked out at the lake as well. You then decided to have a little fun while you were there.

You grabbed Hiei's arm and jumped into the lake, dragging him in with you. You both went under and when you came up you started laughing hard. Hiei then came up now mad that you did that and you laughed even harder. Hiei quickly swam over to you while you were laughing and you braced for his payback on you. You prepared yourself for a sudden dunking underwater.

Suddenly Hiei did what you least expected. Hiei had grabbed your arms and kissed you lightly on the lips. You were in complete and utter shock, but nonetheless you closed your amber eyes and returned the kiss. This time it was Hiei's turn to be shocked. As the kiss went on it became more passionate with each second. Eventually you were both sinking to the bottom of the lake, but neither of you cared because you were both lost in the kiss. You were both loosing breath when you were engulfed in a bright light. When the light disappeared you broke the kiss and realized that you were now able to breath underwater. You looked down and saw that you and Hiei had fish tails instead of legs. Hiei had a black fin and you had developed a black fin with red stripes like your hair. Your shirt had disappeared as well and was replaced with a black seashell bikini top. Hiei's shirt had also disappeared. You and Hiei had become merpeople.

You look back to Hiei who you saw also noticed the transformation. You then said, "Cool. I didn't know I could do that. Hey, Hiei. Catch me if you can. If I win, then you have to do whatever I tell you to do for a night. If you win, then I have to do whatever you tell me to do for a night. Deal?"

Hiei smirked and replied, "You better swim for it because I'm going to win that bet of yours." You smirked back and started to swim in the opposite direction. You swim faster and faster across the lake until you reach the other side of the lake. You then head upward and keep up the pace. You look behind you and see that you lost Hiei. You search for his energy while continuing your swim up to the surface. You find that Hiei is about twenty feet down and ten feet to the right of your current position. You continue swimming and make a sharp turn going past Hiei to confuse him. Your plan works as you sense Hiei's energy go up and burst through the surface. You stay just below the surface watching to see if he noticed your amber eyes and red stripes. He does and the chase is back on.

You and Hiei continue this throughout the night and past sunrise. You guys had left your swords at the house so you didn't worry about them rusting. You were having a lot of fun and you could tell that Hiei was too, even if he seemed to get mad at you for pulling your little tricks on him. Hiei hadn't caught you once and never gave up on trying to catch you.

While you were playing one of your tricks on Hiei, that made him look on the bottom of the lake while you secretly swam to the top and took a rest and keep track of his whereabouts, you could sense eight energy signatures approaching the lake. You recognized them as Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, Yukina, Keiko, Shizuru, Botan, and Koenma. You quickly swam over to the waterfall and hid behind it while hiding your energy and keeping an eye on Hiei. You saw everyone approach the shore and you were glad that you put your hat in you pants pocket, which was now a pouch on a belt around your waist. You could also sense Hiei coming to the surface to see if you were up there.

When Hiei burst through the surface Botan shouted, "Look! There's Hiei! I knew we'd find him sooner or later!" With that Everyone looked to where Botan was pointing, and sure enough, there was Hiei in the water. Hiei heard Botan and looked over to the shore to find everyone there.


	6. Chapter 5

5

**5.**

Hiei became annoyed now and asked, "Have you idiots seen a girl with long black hair that had red streaks, swimming in the lake?"

Everyone shook their head no and Koenma, who was in teenage form, asked, "Why are you looking for a girl swimming in the lake?"

"Hn. I need her to turn me back to normal," was all Hiei said as he went back to looking for you from where he floated. Everyone stared at Hiei confused as he kept turning in the water, searching for you, and you kept watching the show, your eyes staying the happy amber color.

"What are you talking about shrimp? You look like you always do," Kuwabara said stupidly. Hiei then turned back towards the others and let his black fin show above the surface. Everyone stared at the fin with their mouth hanging open, except for Yukina because of how polite she is. You tried your best not to burst out laughing as you watched the scene unfold itself.

Just then a voice said, "How sweet. It's a friendly gathering by the lake. Are you going to have a barbecue too?" When everyone heard this mystery voice they turned to face the source that sat in the branch of a tree.

When you saw who the person was your eyes turned to a deep crimson red like before when Kurama made that dare. You silently got out of the water, which made your fin turn back into legs and pants and your bikini like top turn back into your red training shirt. You then ran as fast as you could and called out, "Shadow blades!" You showed yourself from your hiding spot behind the waterfall and jumped into the air. You swooped down on the completely oblivious victim, that was the demon that stole you voice, and sliced her into pieces with your newly formed shadow blades. You landed on the ground with your blades gone and a bottle in your hand, the demon's body parts falling behind you.

"I believe this is mine," You said and shook the bottle. You heard a swishing sound inside and opened the lid. Inside you could see a green liquid swishing around as you shook the bottle slightly. "Ah. You put jimsonweed poison in it. You really thought that I would just drink it and not notice the poison? Tsk, tsk. I know another way to get my voice back without drinking the poison." You continued.

You then held the mouth of the bottle to your throat without spilling it and said, "Gnignis eciov nruter." The bottle then began to glow a bright purple and engulfed you in it. When the light disappeared you threw the bottle to the ground and it broke. You tried to sing and it worked, you had your musical voice back.

The entire time this went on, the YYH gang watched you destroy the demon and get your voice back. They all stared once again in silence until Hiei spoke, "Hey I know you're happy that you got your voice back and everything, but do you think that you can change me back now?"

You turned your attention back to Hiei and said, "All you have to do is step out of the water. You get your legs back as soon as your fin hits the ground." Hiei did as you said and his tail immediately disappeared. Soon after that everyone else snapped back into reality.

"Excuse me but you wouldn't happen to have the initials L. R. would you?" Koenma asked.

"Why yes they are, little prince," You replied with a sort of evil smirk planted on your face. Koenma blushed a little and everyone, but him, laughed. Even Hiei got a little chuckle to come out. You then continued, "And do you know what my full name is? I'll give you a hint. All of you know my last name and two of you know my first name as well."

Everyone looked at each, other excluding Hiei who was leaning on a tree, trying to figure out your name starting with your last name. While this was happening you eyes turned back to their amber color. No one but you and Hiei noticed this as everyone else was trying to figure out your name with the clues they were given, you and Hiei were used to your color changing eyes and didn't acknowledge it since you knew that it meant you were in a good mood.

You took this time to get your black hat out and put it on with your hair tucked neatly inside of it, since you knew that they weren't going to figure it out anytime soon. "Ahem. I know you guys probably aren't going to figure it out anytime soon so I'm giving you another hint. Look at me and you might be able to figure out my last name, though Kurama will know my full name," You interrupted, breaking their concentration. They all looked at you and said all at once, except for Kurama and Hiei of coarse, "Lee! You're a girl?!"

"You didn't guess my name you nitwits! Now can any of you guess my name correctly?" You said as your eyes became a pale red and you developed an anime vein on your head.

"Uh, sorry about that. Your name is Lea Roshin," Kurama said, stepping forward and developing an anime sweat drop on the back of his head. You quickly cooled off and recomposed yourself while the others asked him how he knew that. Kurama explained everything to them on how he knew you were a girl and that your real name was Lea and not Lee.

"Are you saying that yesterday during training I actually fought a girl?! That means that I broke my vow not to fight girls," Kuwabara screeched.

"You didn't break your stupid vow Kuwabaka. If I recall, you didn't lay a single hit on me. All that happened was that I threw you out of the ring and you fell unconscious, correct?" You explained. Everyone nodded in agreement and you let your hair down again, putting your hat back in your pocket.

Yusuke and Kuwabara noticed your beauty and Kuwabara asked stupidly, "You sure must have had a lot of boyfriends with how beautiful you look, huh Lea?"

You turned around and answer, "No, I haven't. There have been a lot of boys that asked me out but I refused all of them. I have never had a boyfriend nor have I ever kissed a boy. With the exception of Hiei last night that is." You whispered the last sentence under your breath so that none of them could here you. When you said the last part you blushed at the memory of last night's incident and walk back to the house with everyone else behind you so that they couldn't see you blushing.

Unfortunately, Hiei had heard your last comment and blushed as well as he followed you back to the house. 'That was her first kiss too? Well she could have fooled me. Why the hell did I kiss her anyways? One minute I was watching her laugh in the lake, then before I could contemplate it I kissed her, then she kissed me back. What's wrong with me?' Hiei thought as he continued to follow a few feet behind you with the others following.

Hiei then saw something flick into his line of view as he stared at the ground and walked. He looked up at you and saw that you had a black cattail with red stripes. He looked up more and saw cat ears on your head that were identical to your tail. Hiei then tried to get passed your mind barrier so that he could warn you before the baka with the cat fetish could see them.

To his surprise your barrier was down and you were thinking about the kiss as well. He tried to listen in on your thoughts but before he could you telepathically said, ( means your speaking telepathically) What do you want Hiei? When you said this you spoke without any emotions which startled Hiei a little and even though he didn't see it, your eyes had turned to a black color that was so deep you couldn't tell where the pupil and iris met up.

Hn. I just thought you should know that you have a tail and a pair of cat ears before the baka over there sees them. Hiei said, now with his own monotone voice.

Oh, ok. Thanks for the warning. I'll just shadow back to the house before he notices since he has that weird cat fetish thing. If you want I can shadow you with me so you don't have to stay with all of the idiots here. You offered. Hiei agreed to go with you (mainly because he was getting annoyed of the three idiots named Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan) and you both shadowed to Hiei's room.

"Well the good news is that I don't have to pretend to be a boy anymore and that I can use my favorite part of my voice. The bad news is that I have cat ears and a tail and Kuwabaka is going to go all gaga because of his fetish for cats" You say in a tired and irritated voice. Your eyes are now gray again and you feel like singing so that they can become amber and you can feel like you don't have anything to worry about.

You were about to leave Hiei's room to grab your clothes and change when he stopped you and asked, "Where are you going? Did you forget that we still have to share a room for a month?"

You had completely forgotten about the dare that Kurama still had on you and Hiei, but nonetheless you just reply happily, "No. I haven't forgotten Hiei. I was just going to my old room to grab some clothes to change into. That way I'm wearing something dry and more comfortable. I am going to change in there though. I'll just use it as a dressing room or something like that."

With that you walked around Hiei and went to your 'old' room. You change into a fitted shirt, with an eagle on it and the words "Hope Eternity Faith" intricately written in an elaborate blue rhombus, and a pair of your jeans. When you finished changing you grabbed your music player (whatever kind you want it to be, mine is an MP3) and headed back to Hiei's room.

When you reach his door you knock on it just incase he decided to change as well. You don't receive an answer and use your powers to see that he's on the balcony with the glass doors closed. You walk in and head towards the balcony where Hiei is. You notice that he had changed his clothes, though they looked exactly like the ones he had before. You sit on one of the lawn chairs and turn on your music player. The song 'Be my bad boy' comes on and you start humming with the music. You then start singing the words with it when it started singing without realizing it. Hiei hears you start to sing and listens to you. (ok I'm going to write the lyrics to the song now so if you don't care about that then just skip down to where you finish)

_Remember the feeling,_

_Remember the day._

_My stone heart was breaking,_

_My love ran away._

_This moment I knew I would be someone else,_

_My love turned around and I fell._

_Chorus_

_Be my bad boy_

_Be my man_

_Be my weekend lover_

_But don't be my friend_

_You can be my bad boy, but understand_

_that I don't need you in my life again._

_Won't you be my bad boy_

_Be my man_

_Be my weekend lover_

_But don't be my friend_

_You can be my bad boy, but understand_

_That I don't need you again._

_No I don't need you again._

_Instrumental_

_You once made this promise_

_to stay by my side._

_But after some time you_

_Just pushed me aside._

_You never thought that a girl could be strong._

_Now I'll show you how to go on._

_Chorus_

_Be my bad boy_

_Be my man_

_Be my weekend lover_

_But don't be my friend_

_You can be my bad boy, but understand_

_that I don't need you in my life again._

_Won't you be my bad boy_

_Be my man_

_Be my weekend lover_

_But don't be my friend_

_You can be my bad boy, but understand_

_That I don't need you again._

_No I don't need you again._

_Ending Instrumental_

When the song finishes you notice that you were singing out loud. You then notice that Hiei was listening to you sing. You blush when you remember that you recorded that song off of a music video made about Hiei and was made by a Hiei fan-girl. You look towards the trees at the edge of the forest and you notice that the YYH gang was standing there and listening to you sing. Your eyes turn a light pink (embarrassment) as you start to become a little embarrassed at the thought of singing for an audience without knowing it.

The pink turns amber again and your embarrassment goes away when you here clapping. The clapping grows louder and you go over to the stone railing to see the entire YYH gang applauding you for your singing. You look over towards Hiei who is leaning against the wall and clapping like everyone else. You realize that it was him that started clapping first.

You walk over to him with a tender smile on your face, seeing that he was out of view of the others, and give him a small kiss on the cheek. He stops clapping and has a shocked look on his face as you pull away. You send him a telepathic message telling him thank you and giggle at the expression he had. The clapping soon stops as the others head inside. You start to head inside, while still listening to your music, when you are stopped by someone pinning you to the wall on the other side of the doors, your feet dangling off of the ground.

You had your eyes closed tight from the impact, and before you could open them to see who was pinning you, the person plunged their lips onto yours in a rough and lustful kiss, forcing his tongue inside your mouth. Your eyes shot open immediately to see that it was a boy with short, dark-brown hair and was slightly taller than Keiko. The boy was someone you knew whose name was Bret.


	7. Chapter 6

6

**6.**

Bret was this rich and talented boy in your homeroom class who had this huge crush on you since the fourth grade and would always try to ask you out in any possible way that he could think of. No matter what he tried though you were never impressed and always refused him. He had also tried to trick you into kissing him, but each time he tried, your cat demon instincts would kick in and you would be saved. Bret was never able to defeat you or gain your attention at anything. You would always turn out to be better at him and any bets he made that said, if he won then you would have to go out with him, would prove futile.

You quickly pushed Bret away and created one of your Shadow Blades in each hand. It had taken a few minutes before Bret was able to gain his footing completely, and you had taken this opportunity to see Hiei in complete shock over what he'd just seen. You use your telepathy to snap him out of it and he draws his sword from his sheath.

By this time Bret has gotten into a martial artist's fighting stance and is prepared to take on you both. Bret did not realize, of coarse, that the weapons you were wielding were made out of your demon powers, or that you had red streaks, red eyes (because you were pissed at him for kissing you), or that you had cat ears, that are flat against your head like all cats when they're mad, and a tail.

"Why the hell are you here Bret?! And what in all the seven hells gives you the idea that you could kiss me like that?! I've told you over a million times before that I don't like you. I thought it was cute that you had that little crush on me in 4th grade, but now you've gone too far. Prepare too become a bloody stain on my blades," You yell at him as you start to growl. You had licked one of your blades after saying that last part.

"You may have told me that a million times before, but I've told you every time that I won't take no for an answer. I won't give up no matter what you do. Not until I have you as my own and you admit to yourself that you love me!" Bret had shouted back at you. He then continued, "And besides, I do believe that I would be a much better choice than that shrimp over there. Why do you give him the pleasure of your sweet and tender lips on his cheek and not on mine? What is he better at than I am? I know it isn't his height."

You were starting to get annoyment added to your current pile of emotions that you were feeling at the moment and you could tell that Hiei was too. The remark he made about Hiei's height didn't help much either because it hit a nerve in both of you, considering you were the same height as him.

"Well let's see. What is Hiei better at than you? Hm. Well first off, he's a better fighter than you with or without a sword. Second of all, he has a better sense of style than you. Three is that I can trust him to keep a secret better than you. And lastly, he's a hell of a better kisser than you. Am I leaving anything out?" You reply cockily with a smirk on your face. Your eyes had become pink after saying that last thing. You could see that Hiei had also turned a little pink for a second or two. Bret had completely ignored what you said as he noticed something.

Bret had finally noticed your hair had red streaks and your eyes were no longer brown and changed from red to pink. He then said, "My angel dove. It looks like you died your hair. Not only that but your wearing those new mood contacts. You look 10 times cuter then you did before with them like that." Your eyes then turned back to crimson red when he called you his angel dove. You had always hated pet names that people gave you unless they were from your mom and dad. In fact, you loved it when they gave you pet names.

Hiei saw how tense you were getting as he continued and thought about going over to comfort you and calm you down before Bret pushed you over the edge. Before he could stop himself, however, Hiei found himself sheathing his katana and walking over to you cautiously. (Remember in the info portion that I told you that you could be dangerous when mad and Hiei has already been beaten by you once when neither of you used your full strength, and you were in a good mood. He had the bandages to prove it too. He also removed the wet ones since the wound has completely healed by now)

Bret saw Hiei walking over to you (you didn't notice that he moved since you were too enraged at Bret at the moment) and was starting to get mad as he saw Hiei wrap his arms around your waist. You felt the pair of arms wrap around you and turned to find Hiei. Then, without realizing it, you relaxed in his embrace and made your weapons disappear. You felt soothing in his warm embrace and began to purr(remember, you are a cat. Uh, tiger). Your eyes turned to an indigo color (relaxed/tranquil) and you leaned closer into Hiei's chest.

You were close to being lost in LaLaLand when Bret snapped you back into reality. He shouted, "How dare you lay your filthy and unworthy hands on my beloved princess! You are not her prince nor will you ever be her prince. Release her immediately and I might spare your life."

"You must have not heard me before Bret. I already told you that Hiei is a much better fighter than your are, with or without his sword. Oh, and you want to know something? You are starting to get on my last nerve with your angel dove and beloved princess crap! That's another quality that Hiei has and you don't. I've told you many times before that I hate that stupid pet name stuff unless it comes from my parents. Even though I told you that, though, you always open up your big mouth and spew some new idiotic pet name that you came up with. I haven't once had to tell Hiei that and we get along just fine because he treats me like a regular person and not like a prized possession that costs a million dollars because of how rare it is or whatever," You say to him irritably, still in Hiei's arms. Hiei notices that you aren't trying to get out of his hold on you and that you were about to drift off before the idiot in front of you opened his mouth.

You then create a large shadow shuriken and throw it at Bret. It hits him in his right shoulder and causes him to fall over the railing and to the ground. You make the shuriken disappear and leave Bret to fall to his demise. Unfortunately, Bret was able to grab a sturdy tree branch with his left hand. Thus saving his life and giving him the chance to escape, using his demon powers that no one but him knows about so far, and think of another way to get you to like him.

You and Hiei are just standing there with you in Hiei's arms until you hear a knock at the door to the hallway. Hiei lets go of you and returns to his position on the wall as you say, "Come on in you guys." You knew that it had been the YYH gang that you thought had come to check on why there was all the yelling.

The door then opened with Kurama in the doorway. He came in and was followed by everyone else. "Is everything ok Lea-chan? We heard shouting and we got worried that something had happened to you and Hiei-san," Yukina asked as she walked closer to the balcony you and Hiei were still on.

"Sorry you guys. It's nothing really. I just had a bad encounter with a guy named Bret that's had a crush on me since the 4th grade. I got a little mad at him and we started yelling at each other. Though I think that he was yelling to try and reason with me to get me to like him. Though I should warn you guys, if you ever call me by a pet name like he does, well lets just say that you'll deeply regret it. Also, I'm glad that you liked my singing earlier," You explained to them. Your eyes were now amber once again and you were scratching the back of your head as you explained the shouting to them.

"Who the heck is Bret? He must have done something really bad if he was able to get you angry. I mean you haven't ever gotten angry at anyone during the time you've been here, with the exception of that demon you killed this morning. What did he do that made you yell at him?" Yusuke asked. His curiosity kept piling up and you could tell that he wanted answers no matter what.

"Bret is this snobby rich kid that was in my homeroom class last year. All the girls at school think that he's a, and I quote, 'dream boat god and a perfect man that no one would ever be perfect enough for.' Though they say that, just about every one of them have asked him out at least five times by now. Bret has refused each and every one of them every time. He has his sights set completely on me even though I always turn him down just like every other guy that's asked me out. The only difference is that he always uses his money to try and win me over. Everyone at school sees us as the most popular kids at school and a perfect match for each other. As for what he did, first off he called me his angel dove and his beloved princess. He's lucky I was too enraged to concentrate and missed his heart with my shuriken. Second off, he was starting to annoy me. And last of all, he made his appearance in a way that I wish I could have stopped. You two have perverted minds, I'm sure you could figure out what he did, just make sure you don't go too far or else I may have to punish you. Or you could ask Hiei and he might tell you. Oh and I'm going to cook dinner tonight since I wasn't able to do so last night," With that you grab your ear buddy headphones, that fell out of your ears when Bret slammed you into the wall, and walked into a shadow.

Gang's point of view "So, what the heck did he do to make an appearance shrimp? It had to have been awful to get her that mad and make her wish to forget it," Kuwabaka asked stupidly. Hiei had glared at him for calling him shrimp and started walking away without a word.

Before he left the room as well he said, "What he did was he kissed her if you must know. Now I want everyone to get out of my room." With that he left the room.

Everyone filed out of Hiei's room so that he wouldn't get mad and headed back to the living room. On the way there they talked about your encounter with Bret, wondering what else had happened.

Normal point of view You had shadowed from yours and Hiei's room down to the kitchen to grab something to eat. You grabbed an apple and a bottle of Lipton green tea and shadowed out of there. When you shadowed out of the kitchen you landed by the lake that you had been at this morning.

You sat down on a large flat rock by the lake and ate the apple. Your eyes were gray as you replayed the entire day's events in your head. You were glad that the gang and Bret didn't notice your ears and tail, because your ears were still flat against your head while still talking to them. You were also mad at the demon that took your voice and Bret because of what they did.

You finish your apple and take a drink of the tea. You look over to the spot where you had destroyed the demon and saw that it was empty, aside from the bloodstains in the grass. You figured that Koenma had an ogre clean it up or something. You then walk over to the bloodstains and pray. The demon had been evil and you had definitely hated her guts but you couldn't help but pray for her peace. It was a bad habit you picked up from the numerous monks and priests that you had seen. You go back to the rock by the lake and sit back down, looking at the beautiful waterfall. You sit there for about five minutes and master how to make your ears and tail disappear at will.

Suddenly, you felt someone coming closer to your position. Further observation proved it to be Hiei heading towards you. You suddenly thought of an idea that might help you forget about the events that has happened recently.

You make a water clone of yourself and jump into the water, leaving the clone to sit on the rock. You hide your energy and turn into your newly acquired mermaid form. You use your telepathy to see what Hiei's thinking without him knowing and hide as you hear him coming closer.

Hiei's thoughts- 'What the hell is wrong with me? It happened again, I see Lea and I do something before I'm able to contemplate it. First it was the kiss, then I go over and comfort her to calm her down. But why did she react like she did each of those times? When I kissed her, she kissed me back. When I went to comfort her, she completely relaxed on the spot. Could I possibly be in love with her? Could she feel the same way for me? No. Love is for weak humans. I do not love and no one could love me. No one can love the Forbidden Child. I need to get some answers from her though. I will get some answers from her. I don't care if she refuses to give them to me. I didn't use my powers anywhere near their maximum output in that match yesterday. She won't be able to defeat me again.'

At that moment you broke off the connection so that you could think to yourself. 'Is he for real? What if I am in love with him? Hiei seems to be confused by these emotions because he hasn't ever felt this way. I've never felt this way either until now. I mean I've seen it all the time with my friends, family and on my favorite shows. I think I am in love with Hiei. That's it I have to face Hiei with this. He's most likely going to ask about stuff that deals with it so I'll answer them instead of having my clone answer them,' You thought. With that decided you made your clone disappear and you hopped out of the water. You turned back into your original form with dry clothes. You sat on the rock and stopped hiding your energy, pretending to have been there the whole time and just thinking like you were currently doing.

A minute passed and Hiei had arrived, landing right behind you and looking at the waterfall as well. He then said, "I need you to answer some questions for me, now."


	8. Chapter 7

7

**7.**

You turned to him and said while offering him a seat beside you, "Sure, Hiei. What is it you wanted to ask me?" Hiei took the seat you offered and started.

"First off, why did you return the kiss I gave you last night?" When Hiei said this he stared directly into your eyes, which were still gray, and he seemed to look into your very soul. You were startled when he asked you so bluntly. You then sighed and decided on also replying honestly and bluntly.

"I-I don't know. I just did it without thinking. Honestly, you shocked me when you kissed me. Something just said that I had to return it and since I was still in shock I obeyed it without asking questions. What about you? Why did you give me the kiss in the first place?" You asked in return.

Hiei turned away to look away from you and said, "Hn. I'm the one asking the questions. I never said that you could ask me questions. Now lets get on with this." You could tell that he turned away to hide a blush but you just agreed and he continued, "Why did you relax like that when I went over and held you earlier?"

"Hiei. I relaxed because I felt soothed in your arms. I don't exactly know why but it felt reassuring when you held me. I felt like I was in the embrace of someone who would protect me no matter what happened, and trust me Hiei, that doesn't happen to me often. I usually just push away any guy that tries to hold me like that. The only exception was my father, but even then I didn't ever relax like that. It felt like I could just fall asleep right there and when I woke up I wouldn't have any worries. Oh, sorry Hiei. You probably think I'm just babbling about nonsense that you could care less about," You apologized. You knew that Hiei was never the kind of person that cared for sentimental stuff like that, and if he did then he would never show it. You had been listening to your music player the entire time and the song had now changed to 'Every time we touch'. You suddenly realized that the song was describing exactly how you felt towards Hiei right now.

You were broken from your thought when Hiei said, "Is that so? I have one more question for you. You seem to know a lot about emotions, since you have been around humans all your life. I have an emotion towards someone right now that I will leave nameless. The feeling is unknown to me and I was thinking that you could tell me what it was."

You nod and accept his request for your advice. He seemed to be struggling to say stuff as he went on. He then described what he was feeling as you had asked him to do, "Fine, but you can't tell anyone about this, not even Kurama. Sigh This is going to be difficult. Ok, this feeling I have makes it where when I see that person smile, my stupid stomach seems to flip flop and I have the sudden urge to want to make them keep smiling like that. It also makes me do rash things. That's all I can say that I know for sure. Now can you tell me what this stupid emotion is and how I can get rid of it?"

You giggled and replied, "Hiei, the emotion you're feeling towards this person is love. By the looks of it, I'd say you like this person a lot. It's not just a crush or anything that you can get rid of by distracting yourself of it either. In fact, you never can get rid of that emotion once you feel it. I should know. I'm starting to feel the exact same way for someone too, except for the stomach churning when they smile. The only thing you can do at this point is to learn to except it and figure out how to tell them that you feel this way. A good way to start is to leave small hints and stuff and have them try to figure it out."

You and Hiei then become silent for a while as you both think and look at the scenery. You notice that its getting late and say, "We should probably head back. It's getting late and I still have to make a dinner big enough for the idiots not to have to call pizza."

Hiei nods in agreement and you both shadow to the kitchen. Hiei goes over and sits on a windowsill while you grab ingredients. You go to the counters and grab: 2 large cans of chili, 2 bags of Fritos, cheese and olives. You put it all in two large, glass serving dishes while humming 'Fighting Dreamers'. You then put it in the oven that you preheated to 350 degrees and set the timer for 45 minutes. When the timer goes off you put the serving dishes on the table just in time for Yusuke and Kuwabara to come running into the kitchen and crashing into the wall. Soon after the others come in and Yusuke and Kuwabara finally untangle themselves from each other. You serve the food and eat in silence. Everyone is chatting and having a good time, except Hiei of course.

"This is really good Lea. What is it?" Kurama asks.

"Its my famous Frito Chili Pie. I'm glad you like it. What about the rest of you? You guys like it?" You reply. Everyone tells you yes politely, except for the three Yusuke and Kuwabara who say yes in an unmannered way (in other words, their mouths were full of food) and Hiei who said 'hn'.

You felt Hiei at your mind barrier and ask, What do you want Hiei?

Hn. I just wanted to say that it was good. He answered.

Thanks. I kind of figured that since you're eating it without complaints and I deciphered the 'hn' as a yes. You said and smiled at him.

"Hey Lea. Did you notice that you had cat ears and a tail?" Botan said and pointed them out. You nod and hear Kuwabara squeal.

"Cool. Hey, Lea, can I pet them and see what they feel like?" He asked and came over to pet you. You growled and your eyes turn bright crimson red that's also fixed with a glare towards Kuwabara.

He shrank back and said, "Um, never mind. Hey can you sing us a song Lea?" Your eyes turn amber again and your ears perk up as you nod in reply. The rest of the dinner went by just as it did before and when it finished you and Kurama volunteered to clean the dishes.

While cleaning the dishes, Kurama asks, "Lea, did anything happen while that boy, Bret I think, was on the balcony with you and Hiei?"

You sighed and knew that he would ask this. You decide to not tell him about the incident with you and Hiei since you still didn't trust him completely after the little dare incident and just said, "No Kurama. Nothing happened except that I felt Bret's spirit energy rise and run into the forest with inhuman speed after I hit him with my shuriken. My guess is that he's a demon but he's still nothing that I can't handle. Don't worry about it."

"Oh. Ok, well you should probably get going. You still need to sing like you said you would," Kurama pointed out as you finished with the last of the dishes. You agree and pick out a song on your music player to sing since you already knew that the girl would beat the guys at picking a type of song and choose a love song.

You head back to the living room and Kurama takes a seat while you go to the empty half of the semi-circle of chairs. "So what kind of song you guys want me to sing? Or do you have a specific request?"

A second later all of the girls scream love song while the guys all sweat drop. You giggle and start to sing 'Life is like a boat.' (ok. I'm going to be typing the lyrics now so if you don't care for that then skip on down to when you finish.)

_No body knows who I really am._

_I've never felt this empty before._

_And if I ever need some one to come along,_

_Who's gonna comfort me_

_and keep me strong._

_We are all rowing the boat of fate,_

_The waves keep on coming and we can't escape._

_But if we ever get lost on our way,_

_The waves will guide us through another day._

_Too kunei kiwoshiteru_

_Too menina tamikai_

_Fudeyami ni omoeteketo_

_Dekaki shisaru mo moete_

_Inori wo sasagete hatarashi iwomatsu_

_Hatai yakani fukaru ni_

_Somo hate made e._

_Piano part_

_Nobody knows who I really am._

_Maybe they just don't give a damn._

_But if I ever need someone to come along,_

_I know you will follow me and keep me strong._

_Hito no kokoro wa atsurieku_

_Nunketashi ta uneru_

_Tsuki wamata tarashii shukide wo sure teku_

_And every time I see your face_

_The oceans see out to my heart_

_You make me wanna strain at the oars_

_And soon I can see the shore_

_Oh. I can see the shore._

_When we row I see the shore._

_I want you to know who I really am._

_I never thought I'd feel this way towards you._

_And if you ever need someone to come along,_

_I will follow you and keep you strong._

_Dabi wamadai utsuiteku_

_Odaiya tanai himo_

_Tsuki wamata tarashii sukidemune wo_

_Tega shisu_

_Inori wo sasagete hatarashi iwomatsu_

_Hatai yakani fukaru ni_

_Somo hate made_

_And every time I see your face_

_The oceans see out to my heart_

_You make me wanna strain at the oars_

_And soon I can see the shore_

_Uundei no hume wokoki_

_Namiwatsu hikari tsuki etoh_

_Watashi tachi wo souke etoh_

_Dore matsu teki matanii ne._

_Dore matsu teki matanii ne._

When you finished singing everyone clapped and Yusuke and Kuwabara whistled. You bowed and started to head for your room upstairs when they grabbed you and pinned you to a chair. They tied you up and hovered over you. You look out of the corner of your eye and see that Hiei is gone.


	9. Chapter 8

8 **8.**

"Ok, Lea. Now that your finished singing you can play truth or dare with us since you didn't stay for the whole game last time," Botan said with an evil look in her eye that scared even you. You sweat dropped and laughed nervously.

You sigh in defeat as the others take their seats. Your hands are tied behind your back and the ropes are glowing a faint orange. You notice this and figure out that they're special ropes that restrain you from using your reiki. Botan is decided to go first and she asks you.

"Um. How about," was all that you said before you turned into a pile of sand and dirt.

"She escaped from us again. How the hell does she do that? We even put those reiki restricting ropes on her. She's going to have to show me how she does that," Yusuke said. You were watching from a shadowed corner on the ceiling and heard Yusuke's comments. You had gotten away because you heard them discussing their plan where Hiei couldn't hear it. You had created the clone after you bowed. You shadowed in the clone's shadow and went to warn Hiei. He escaped and you stayed in the ceiling to watch.

After you watched the little scene you went back into the shadow and met up with Hiei when you saw them head towards his room. You saw that Hiei wasn't in his room but you found a small box and a note on the bed. You grabbed your black trench jacket, your swords, so the others wouldn't use them as bait, and picked up the note to read. It read,

_Lea,_

_I thought about some things and I decided that I want you to have this._

_-your secret admirer_

_P.S. Run before the others get to the room._

You put the note in your jacket pocket along with the small indigo box. You then head to the balcony and jump into the forest. You run a ways towards Hiei's position so that they can't track you. You then stop when you're a good distance away and get the note and the box from your pocket. You read the note one more time and return it to your pocket before you open the box, which is like the ones that hold rings and earrings. Inside you find a ring with a gold band and a round black gem with red and blue veins running through it. It was the most beautiful thing that you had ever seen. You take out the ring and place it on you left ring finger. It was a perfect fit. You knew that finger was supposed to be where you put your wedding band and engagement ring, but you couldn't help but want to put it there anyways. You put the empty box back in your coat pocket and continue heading for Hiei.

You found him in a clearing watching the stars and sitting up against a tree trunk. You walk up beside him and sit down against a nearby tree on his right. You look up to the stars and say, "They're beautiful aren't they? They twinkle in the sky and seem to lead somewhere, like fireflies. Don't you think so Hiei?"

Hiei nods and sees the ring on your hand. You notice him looking at it and say, "I found it on the bed in our room with a note, saying that it was for me. Do you know anything about who the person who left it there? I know it wasn't Bret. He doesn't have the same handwriting and he would have never thought of leaving this there with no name on a note and not calling me a pet name."

Hiei simply replies no and looks back to the sky. You already knew that it was, in fact, Hiei who left the ring there even though he denied it. Though you knew this you wanted to give him a little more time to truly accept his feelings. You two sat there in silence and watched the stars. You could faintly hear the others calling out for you and Hiei but you didn't care since if Hiei couldn't hear it then they were a ways away. Suddenly you felt something powerful coming in fast. It was coming from your right and heading straight for you and Hiei. When it got only a few feet outside the clearing you grabbed Hiei and threw him to the ground with you. It left you holding him down and Hiei under you and looking very angry.

He was about to yell at you when you told him to shush and the thing you felt came crashing through the trees and into the clearing. It stopped in front of you and Hiei and came out of the shadows. The beast was a tiger that was twice the size of a regular ningen tiger. It was black and had red stripes along its body.

You and Hiei got up from the ground and sat with your legs Indian style. The tiger saw you and Hiei sitting up, and knelt down on its front paws, as if bowing in respect. You were completely confused and your eyes clearly showed this by turning orange. The tiger saw your eyes turn orange and surprisingly say, "My Lady, I am Sabera. I have come from the shadows to serve and help you in anyway possible. Why do you look so confused my Lady?"

The sudden talking from the tiger surprised you even more. You could see that Hiei was surprised as well and relaxed slightly from the attack stance he had gotten into. You then asked, "Um, Sabera, why do you call me by My Lady? You can just call me Lea like my friends do if you want. Oh and I'm sorry but I'm not used to seeing tigers come up and talk to me. Especially ones that are twice as big as the normal human tiger."

"No, it's ok, Lady Lea. You do not have to apologize. It is my fault for coming so suddenly and barging in on you and your mate here," Sabera said. She nodded to you and Hiei as she said the last part.

"What? Oh, Uh, Hiei's not my mate Sabera. We're just close friends right now. Please don't get the wrong idea," You quickly retorted. When you had said that you and Hiei were only friends, you had a slight pain in your heart. You knew that Hiei might have had the same pain in his heart when you said that. You then said quickly in Sabera's head, Please Sabera, me and Hiei aren't mates. I do have feelings for him and I know that he does for me but I want to give him more time to accept his feelings since he's not used to feeling this way. Please keep this a secret though. I haven't told any of my friends that I feel this way. I want to keep it a secret until the right moment ok? Sabera gave a nod to show that she understood and apologized for accusing you and Hiei of being mates.

You accepted the apology and asked, "Hey Sabera, do you have a smaller, more compact form that you can turn into? I mean, in your current state we can't fit you into the house or even my room without you being noticed. If you have a small cub size form or smaller then it would make it easier."

"Yes, I have a form that makes me about the size of a human rabbit or human house cat. I also have a human form so I can walk among humans without being noticed as easily," Sabera replied. With that she shrank down to the form of a small black house cat. You picked her up and headed back to the house with Hiei. When you walked into the living room you and Hiei were attack by the YYH gang. Sabera fell out of your arms and began to hiss as she saw you and Hiei being strapped to a wooden chair with orange glowing ropes.

Sabera ran to you and began to scratch and bite at the ropes binding you and Hiei. Luckily, she was out of sight from the gang as they all took their seats in the circle of chairs. You and Hiei waited patiently for Sabera to cut the ropes. The gang saw that you weren't trying to struggle and that your eyes had turned a deep black that was fixed with a glare. Kuwabara saw your expression and was immediately scared along with Yusuke. After about another minute had passed of the silence and Sabera clawing at the ropes, the ropes finally broke around yours and Hiei's wrists.

You then grabbed Sabera and escaped with Hiei up the stairs. You ran to Hiei's room and locked the door. You made two clones to look like you and Hiei and then grabbed Hiei and shadowed to your closed room. You got there safely and let go of Hiei. You went to your bed and set Sabera on it while also having a seat on it. Hiei walked over beside you and sat to your left with Sabera in the middle. You all then tense up as you hear the others coming down the hall. You hear them banging on Hiei's door and forcing it open. You relax when you hear them heading back down the stairs with two objects that you suspect were the clones of Hiei and you.

You relax completely when the sound becomes nothing more than faint footsteps on the living room floor. You lean back and lay down on your bed. Sabera crawls over and lays down on your stomach as she starts to yawn. You scratch behind her ears and she purrs while starting to fall asleep. Once she was in a deep slumber you picked her up and laid her on one of your square, black, embroidered pillows. You get up and take off your trench coat. You put it in your closet with your blades and turn back towards Hiei.

"Well, I guess we'll have to sleep in here tonight. That way the others won't find us and make us play that stupid game," You explained to break the silence. Hiei hn'ed and sat over in a chair by the balcony. You looked in your dresser and found your black pair of pajamas. You went into your bathroom and changed into them. When you came out, Hiei looked towards you and noted the black pajamas. (yes they're decent. It's a pair of black, silk pants and a black, silk t-shirt)You walked over to your bed, not paying any mind to Hiei, and settled in for the night.

You looked towards Hiei and said, "I'm going to sleep some. I'm only going to take up one side of the bed so if you want to rest too, then the other side is open for you. We should probably get some sleep since Koenma's going to make us train more tomorrow. You better not hold back on our next match either." With that you pet Sabera one last time before falling asleep on the side closest to the wall.

Hiei's Point of View Lea had just fallen asleep with Sabera and you were sitting in a chair on the balcony. After a while of watching the stars you started feeling sleepy as well and headed for the bed. Unfortunately, when Kurama made that dare, he had told you that you could only wear your boxers when you went to sleep. You took off your shirt and pants and climbed into the empty side of the bed. As soon as your head hit that pillow you were off to dream land.

Normal point of view You wake up to the sound of a soft grunt. You figure it was Hiei on the other side of the bed when you realize that it was really close. Your eyes shoot open and you find yourself only a few centimeters from Hiei's face. You try to move away but find that you and Hiei have each other's arms around your waists. You then notice that Hiei isn't wearing his shirt and that he was wearing nothing but his black boxers.

You blush like mad and your eyes turn to a bright and vivid pink. You let go of Hiei and try to pry yourself off of him. Every time you try, all that happens is that Hiei holds you tighter and pulls you closer to him. You then settle for turning around and feel his hard chest against your back. You hear him grumble something in his sleep and see that his aura was full of worry and fear. You find that very disturbing since Hiei would never seem scared or worried. You decide to take a look at his dream and see what was bothering him.

Hiei's dream (no one's point of view, meaning that you're watching this happen from the sidelines) Hiei is chained to a wall and you are chained on the wall across from him. There are four men in navy blue cloaks with hoods so that you can't see their faces. The one closest to Hiei asks, "Tell us where the key is."

"I don't have any idea what your talking about," Hiei replies and spits at the hooded figure. He then makes a motion to the three in front of you and they start to hit you with whips and other objects with no blade. You wince in pain but do your best to keep from screaming. Your attempt fails and you end up screaming in immense pain. "Stop it! Leave her alone! She has nothing to do with this," Hiei shouted. You passed out from the pain and the lack of food and the hooded figure that spoke earlier says, "Oh but your wrong my boy. She has everything to do with this. It is in the prophecy. 'The one that wields the third eye, and the one that rules the shadows, shall know the whereabouts of the keys to ssentearg. Only when the shadows join with the black fire, can the gate be opened and controlled to grant any wish that the user wants.' That is what it says. It also says, 'If one would wish to open the gate, they will perish a terrible death without the greatest power of the three worlds put into the keys.' So you see, we need those keys from you and the girl."

He then motioned for the other three to continue their torture and be fiercer on it. They complied happily and began to hit you even harder than before. One went to a table and picked up a dagger. They walked back over to you and began to give you small cuts all over your body. You screamed in agony and everything faded into black. end dream

You broke the contact and Hiei sat bolt up right and was wide-awake. He was covered in sweat and finally let go of you when he sat up. You sit up as well and see that Hiei was breathing heavily.

"Hiei, are you alright? You look like you just saw someone kill Yukina or something. Did you have a nightmare?" you asked worriedly. You had seen what he dreamt about but you didn't want to make him in a bad mood where he wouldn't talk to you about it freely. Nonetheless, you took the nightmare very seriously. Later you would write down that prophecy and see if you or Kurama can come up with anything. You were sure that Youko might have at least heard a rumor about the gate to ssentearg.

Hiei looked at you strangely when you said that he looked like someone killed Yukina, and you realize that you slipped and revealed that you knew they were brother and sister, even if only half.

"How long have you known?" Hiei asked and turned to face you, forgetting that he was in nothing but his boxers.

You looked away and knew that if you didn't say the truth then he'd be able to tell, and if you told him the truth then he would be confused and you would have to explain to him about the YYH series. You finally decided to just tell him the truth and said, "This is going to sound weird and confusing since I've only been here for about two days, but, I've known for a couple of years."


	10. Chapter 9

9

**9.**

When you said that, You saw Hiei give you a face that said 'WTF? How the hell is that possible?' You sighed and knew he would make a face like that, if not in more shock. You told him that it was because of a TV series called Yu Yu Hakusho that they were the stars in and when Hiei heard this he made a face that told you that he didn't believe you. You went over to your shrine and grabbed the picture you drew of the spirit detectives with their weapons. (picture in results) You showed it to Hiei and said, "I drew that picture a week before I met you guys. You can look at the date on the back if you want. And if that doesn't prove it then I'll show you the series I have on DVD and in books."

Hiei flipped the paper over to see the date. As you said, It was exactly one week before Your voice had been stolen by the demon. He seemed convinced even though he also still seemed confused.

You then asked again, "So, Hiei, will you please tell me what's wrong?" Hiei just looked in your sky blue eyes for a second before looking away and giving you a hn.

"It's nothing. Just forget about it," Hiei replied. He started to get up from the bed and go to get dressed when you grabbed his arm and pulled him back on the bed to face you. You now had one crimson red eye and one sky blue eye.

"Hiei, if it was nothing then you wouldn't have acted like Yukina was killed right in front of you. Not only that, but your aura was full of nothing but fear and worry while you were asleep. I know that you don't like talking to people about how you feel, or even showing any sign of weakness, but you need to swallow that stupid pride of yours and tell someone what the matter is before you get swallowed by these emotions that have been piling up in the back of your head. If that happens then it will be a weakness. Not all emotions are weaknesses. Please Hiei, when I woke up and saw your aura like that, I was worried. I want to help, but I can't help if you don't tell me what's wrong," You explain with your emotions heavy in your voice.

Hiei saw that you were completely serious and was about to say something when Sabera woke up and interrupted the conversation. You quickly cheered up so that she wouldn't worry or get suspicious of Hiei.

"Ohayou Gozaimas Sabera. Did you have a nice rest?" You asked. You sent Hiei a mental note that said you guys would have to continue the conversation later when you were alone. Hiei agreed and headed towards his room to change and get ready for the training today.

"Ohayou Gozaimas Lady Lea. Yes I did have a nice nap. Thank you for asking, My lady," Sabera replied as she stretched. You reached over and scratched behind her ears. She purrs and asks, "Lady Lea, how do you know where I like to be scratched?"

You giggle a bit and reply, "Sabera, I told you, you can just call me Lea. Oh and I know where to scratch because I guess I'm just good with animals. Once when I was at a zoo, a tiger was accidentally let loose from its cage. I was with my family at the time looking at them. The tiger walked towards me and I was scared a little but then she just laid down at my feet and motioned in her way for me to scratch her. I scratched her behind the ears and she just purred. My parents thought that it was amazing that I did that but they were also scared out of their wits so they were just as impressed that she didn't kill me."

You stopped scratching Sabera and told her that you needed to get dressed. She agreed and you changed into a pair of black training pants and a blue fitted shirt. When you were finished with your morning routine you grabbed Sabera and headed down for breakfast, which you and Sabera could easily smell.

When you got to the kitchen you saw everyone else, including Koenma, chatting away with one another, with the exception of Hiei who was on the windowsill and Kurama who was cooking. You went over and took a seat between Yukina and Keiko. You handed Sabera a piece of bacon that was on the table already. She took it eagerly after sniffing it and laid down in your lap.

"Ohayou Lea. Who is this in your lap? Is she your pet cat?" Keiko asked as she spotted you and Sabera. At the mention of a cat, Kuwabara perked his head over at you and ceased his argument with Yusuke.

"Ohayou. This is Sabera. No she's not my pet. She's just a friend I found in the forest with Hiei last night," You replied. You saw Kuwabara coming over to you and you immediately knew that he wanted to play with Sabera.

"Hey Lea, can I see her? Don't worry, I won't hurt her. I just want her to meet Eikichi," Kuwabara asked with his hands held out to take Sabera. Sabera sat up and looked at Kuwabara. She started to growl and asked out loud, "Lady Lea, who is this and who is this Eikichi he speaks of? Isn't he one of the ones who tied you up with your friend Hiei?" Everyone but you and Hiei was startled by Sabera talking.

You scratched behind her ears and told her, "Calm down Sabera. This is Kuwabara. Eikichi is a small kitten that he takes care of. He is one of the ones who tied up me and Hiei but he's a friend. Please do not attack him or any of the others since they were also all in with tying me and Hiei up. I don't want you to be charged with the murder of one of Koenma's spirit detectives." Sabera calmed down and began to purr from you scratching her.

Kurama put the last of the food on the table and you all ate. Every once in a while you would feed Sabera a strip of bacon or a sausage patty. When everyone was finished eating Koenma stood up from his seat and said, "Everyone, I have something very urgent to say. The judges of the Dark Tournament has rescheduled when they will hold the tournament. It is now set to be held in two weeks. I don't want there to be any more days like yesterday. For the next two weeks there will be nothing but strict training between you five. Today the matches will be paired up as the following: Kurama vs. Yusuke, and Hiei vs. Lea. Kuwabara, you will face off against the winner of whichever match ends first. Now, I have also heard that there will be a second human team that will be as the judges guests of honor. If I am correct, then the one they sent the notice letter to is a girl that goes by the name Kagome Higurashi. Now I want you five to meet up with her and the team that she recruits and convince them to join our side in the Dark Tournament. Do your best to win. Now, go and start training!"

You all nod and leave for the new training rooms that Botan was taking you to. You realize that he was talking about your friend Kagome. She seemed to be sick and miss school a lot. You first met her when you signed up to tutor other students. Kagome was the first student you tutored. She wasn't very good at math so you helped her make it easier since it was your best subject. You guys became good friends when she came to tutoring one day and you had been reading one of your manga with demons in it. She said that she knew a bit about demons and you two had talked about them as much as you could. Telling each other new facts when you learned them. You were curious as to where she would get a strong team that would actually be willing to fight in it, but then again, if she knew so much about demons then she might know a couple of demons or demon slayers that could help her.

You were interrupted from your thoughts when Botan said, "Well here we are. There are three rooms that you can choose from. When you're done with the first match then just head towards the one Kuwabara will be in. I have some errands to run so I'll meet you around dinner time."

The first door that Yusuke and Kurama went in had a white fox and a man with what seemed to be a gun on an intricate rose background. The next door that Kuwabara went into had a samurai with a large sword on a blue background. The last one that you and Hiei went into had a black dragon and a large tiger facing against each other on a harmony sign surrounded by fire. Inside the training room you went into was nothing but a training arena and a bench. The arena was half black and half crimson red. You figured that Koenma made these training rooms personalized for you guys which would mean that Kuwabara's was blue, Yusuke's was green and Kurama's was rose red.

You set Sabera on the bench and went over to the red side. Hiei went to the black side and got into a fighting stance with his sword at the ready. You got into your battojutsu stance and asked if he was prepared to go full out. Hiei agreed and the battle began.

**To Be Continued…**


	11. Chapter 10

10

**10.**

The battle began like the last one. Hiei charged at you with full force and you analyzed where he would try to hit you. You saw that he was going to try to hit you on your right side. You unsheathe your sakabato and bring it to your right to block his attack. Hiei then disappears while running at you and you realize that he might try to hit your left side by fooling you. You then brought your sheath to protect your left side while keeping the blade on your right. You move just in time to block Hiei on the left, making his blade clash with your sheath, luckily it was made of metal and didn't break easily.

He then took his free right hand and went to punch you in the stomach. You dropped your sword, leaving it to stand in the ground by the blade, and caught his fist in your left hand. Hiei pulled his sword and fist back but you had his fist held tight in your hand. Hiei went to cut your hand off to free himself but you just blocked again with your sheath. You then called forth your elemental powers and encircled your sword in a stream of wind while dropping your scabbard to hang loosely on your side and grabbing it in your now free hand. (kind of like when the wind scar was encircled around the Tetsusaiga on Inuyasha) You struck at Hiei and he blocked your sword, though he did not stop the newly formed blade of wind from being launched off of your sword and thrown towards his chest. You let go of his fist and he flew back a few feet, sending him back into the black side of the ring.

Your ran at him, going right and left in a blur to confuse him and hide the fact of where you were going to strike. It worked and you were able to cut him on the left arm. (not badly though) This goes on for about another half hour with neither of you getting anywhere. You back off to the red side before Hiei got a chance to strike back and say, "Come on, Hiei! I know you can do better than that. After all, you're the one that's able to summon the darkness flame from the pit of spirit world and shape it into the dragon of the darkness flame. If We're going to become strong enough to survive in the Dark tournament and win it, then you need to put up more of a challenge. If you can defeat me then you should be able to defeat your opponents in the competition. I'm not even using any of my more advanced sword techniques."

Hiei came straight at you again, now mad at you when you said that you weren't using any strong techniques, and fell from tripping on something on the black floor. (he heh. Wonder what made him trip. Funny image. Hiei tripping) You look at what he tripped on and see that it was your scabbard that must have fallen off while you were running at Hiei. You couldn't help but have to stifle a small giggle when you watched Hiei get up and curse at the scabbard.

Hiei then threw it to you and told you to not leave your 'junk' on the arena. You caught the scabbard and tied it to your waist. Once you were finished, Hiei continued to run at you with his sword. You sheathed your sword and called out, "Shadow blade." A sword materialized in your right hand and you muttered, "Wind Blades." You sliced towards Hiei, who was still several feet away from you, and blades of wind, that only you could see, erupted from your sword and flew at Hiei.

Hiei, not knowing that the blades of wind were heading for him, continued to run straight at you. He was then hit by the seven blades and received cuts all over his body. The deepest cut was the one that had formed on the center of his chest and cut across. Hiei stood up and coughed up blood. He was breathing heavily but was able to hold out his right arm towards you and shout, "Dragon of the Darkness Flame!"

The bandages on his arm burned up to reveal a black dragon tattoo that erupted from his arm and turned into a large, black, fiery dragon. The dragon came at you with a loud roar. You acted quick and said, "Black Dome Shield" A black shadowy dome shaped force field then formed around you and the Dragon was absorbed into it as it collided with the shield. You fell to your knees from the large amount of energy you just absorbed.

You look over to Hiei just in time to see him fall to the ground and become unconscious. You stood up and finally got your composure back from absorbing the attack (hey that rhymed ). You walked over to Hiei and picked him up. You took him over to the bench where Sabera was and laid him down next to her.

"Sabera, could you watch Hiei while I get some bandages and something to stop the bleeding?" You asked. She agreed to do so and you shadowed to the infirmary. You grabbed some bandages, tape, and gauze and headed back to the shadow you came out of, grabbing some extra bandages and gauze in case Hiei accidentally opened the wounds up again.

You walked over to where Hiei laid unconscious and sat him up against the wall. You lifted his shirt up and off of him so that you could get to his wounds on his chest and stomach. (His pants were cut off and turned into shorts when you launched your wind blades and he didn't where his cloak there) You applied the gauze to the wounds and wrapped them with the bandages and tape. (no you didn't gawk. You had seen him plenty of times with his shirt off from the series, fan art, and the merman incident) You then decided to use your healing powers, that you had from being an elemental demon, to help the wounds heal faster.

Within half an hour, the wounds were healed and Hiei was in a peaceful slumber. You were finally able to relax after nonstop healing for half an hour. Luckily, you didn't feel weak because the energy you absorbed from his last attack was the same energy that you used to heal him. You leaned back on the wall beside Hiei and motioned for Sabera to come over to where you were. You didn't have a single wound so you were in a healthy and energy filled condition. Hiei, on the other hand, would have to get a bit of sleep right now, and eat something.

You pet Sabera as she laid on your lap, and decided to go to sleep as well since you woke up pretty early and went to bed a little late. That was probably the reason why your shadow blade didn't seem as strong as it was when you summoned it all those other times. You soon fell asleep with Sabera soon after. You had a soft, dreamless sleep until you saw a bright flash and felt someone shaking you and saying, "Lea. Lea wake up! Come on! It's already lunch time and Kurama wants me to get you and Hiei!"

The voice belonged to non other than Yusuke. You woke up and replied, "Pipe down Yusuke. Before Hiei wakes up and decides to knock you out because you woke him up. Got it?" He nodded and you told him that you would wake Hiei up and meet them in the kitchen. He agreed and ran back to the housing area before Hiei was awake, but not before you noticed a disposable camera poking out of his right pocket.

You set the still sleeping Sabera on the bench and turned towards Hiei. You saw the peaceful face he had and couldn't help but stare. You soon shook your head to snap out of it. You leaned in and gave Hiei a small kiss on the cheek. You pulled back as Hiei began to stir and awaken. You sat in front of him and gave him a sweet smile as his eyes opened up to see you there.

"What do you want onna?" Hiei asked in an aggravated tone. Apparently he was having a good dream before you woke him up.

"Its lunch time and Kurama wants us to be there and eat with everyone else. Come on," You replied. You then reached for the now awake Sabera and dragged you three through the shadows and to the kitchen where everyone else was.

"Well hello there you two. What, were you guys training the entire morning?" Kurama greeted with a soft smile. You returned the smile and went over to the table while Hiei went to the windowsill.

"No. We finished the fight in about 30 to 45 minutes. After the fight I spent the next half hour healing our wounds and then we got a bit tired and I guess we dozed off. At least until Yusuke came in and woke me up to tell me it was time for lunch," You explained. You left out that it was only Hiei that needed healing and that you won by absorbing the dragon of the darkness flame technique.

"So who won? I bet that you won against, shorty, here huh?" Kuwabara's voice asked with confidence about his assumption.

"Actually it was a tie this time. He used the Dragon of the Darkness Flame and it hit me dead on. Luckily, I was able to start healing myself before I was hit and Hiei only made a small one, so I'm not dead. I just needed a bit of sleep and some food to get my strength back up. That's why I fell asleep probably," You corrected him. Hiei looked at you surprised when you finished because he knew very well that you had won and he lost.

Onna, why did you tell them that. You and I know very well that I lost and you absorbed the dragon. Why tell them something that didn't happen? Hiei asked you telepathically.

I just don't feel like getting bombarded with compliments over something so primal. It kind of gets annoying after a while. You replied.

"Is that true Hiei? Did you really try to use the Dragon of the Darkness Flame on Lea?" Kurama questioned Hiei. Hiei just replied with 'hn' then said that it was true.

"You know that it could have killed her shrimp?! Why would you risk her life like that? Your lucky she's still alive or else I would have…" Was all Yusuke got to say before you interrupted him.

"Or what Yusuke? You would have attacked him and had gotten yourself killed by him? I think that Hiei would have an even bigger threat than you if he killed me. He would have had Bret going after him for killing his precious 'princess angel' and even he isn't much of a threat for Hiei. Besides, Hiei has better control than to make something that could kill his own teammate. I mean he hasn't killed Kuwabara yet now has he? Also, Hiei didn't kill me so stop thinking in what ifs and would haves," You backhanded to him.

"Lea-chan, Where did you get that ring? I didn't see you wearing it yesterday," Yukina asked and pointed to the black gemstone ring on your left ring finger.

"Oh. I found this on my bed last night when I escaped from you guys. It had a letter that said it was for me but it didn't have a name. I don't know who put it there," You told her.

"Oh that's so romantic Lea. I wonder who it was. I mean, for all we know, it could have been one of the guys here. Excluding Hiei of course, I mean he never does anything like that for anybody," Botan exclaimed as she took your hand and began to remove the ring to get a better look at it.

"Sdnah ffo Botan. If your going to look at it that's ok, but it isn't coming off, got it?" You growled and yanked your hand away. Botan nodded and shrank away, settling for looking at it on your hand.

As Botan and the other girls looked at the ring Kuwabara and Yusuke were laughing and getting on your nerves by teasing you about having a secret admirer. Kurama then asked, "Lea, what language did you just speak a minute ago? I don't think I've ever heard that language in the Makai or the Ningenkai."

"I think it's called 'the Language of Shadows' or something. I'm not completely sure though. I learned it on my own as a little kid. I thought it was just gibberish until I read in a book that talked about a legend where a girl spoke in a language unknown to man and that she called that. They even had a small section of something she said. I was able to figure out what it translated to with ease and found out that was the language that I taught myself," You reply. Kurama seemed to ponder about this for a minute while you all ate the lunch that he finished preparing.

"And what exactly did she say?" Kurama asked.

You stopped eating (whatever you want it to be) and tell him, "I think she said 'Eht seno ohw lliw nepo eht etag fo Ssentearg era elba ot lortnoc eht kcalb semalf dna swodahs. Rehtegot yeht lliw dloh eht tsegnorts ecrof ni eht eerht sdlrow. Yeht nac llifluf rieht tsepeed sehsiw dna lliw evah eht ytiliba ot elur eht eerht sdlrow.' Translated it says 'The ones who will open the gate to Ssentearg are able to control the black flames and shadows. Together they will hold the strongest force of the three worlds. They can fulfill their deepest wishes and will have the ability to rule the three worlds' Why? Do you think that it's supposed to be a prophecy about something? I mean the only person that's ever been able to control black flames is Hiei."

"I think we need to see what Koenma thinks about this. He may have some books that you could translate and see if there's something in them about this. My memories as Youko has some rumors from one time when people were talking about the Gate of Ssentearg and that only those that speak the Language of the Shadows was able to find the location and know what the keys were," Kurama suggested. You nodded and everyone agreed to see Koenma after lunch.


	12. Chapter 11

11

**11.**

Everyone headed to Koenma's office by holding onto some sticks you made from your shadow and shadowing with you. Once in there you asked, "Koenma, do you have any books on the gate to Ssentearg or are in the language of Shadows that we could look at?" Koenma looked up from his paperwork to see all of you there (including Botan, Yukina, Keiko, Kurama, Hiei, and you. Sabera is checking in the shadow realm and Kuwabara aren't there. They said that they would just fall asleep and be in the way so they went to the Ningenkai).

"Yes I do but no one knows what the books in the Language of Shadows say. Why do you want to look at them?" Koenma asked with curiosity and raised an eyebrow.

"It's because I can read in that language and I read about a prophecy that was in a book in the Ningenkai. Please Koenma, we need to look at any books that you have that are in the Language of Shadows or talk about the Gate of Ssentearg. More than likely there's someone that is able to speak the language too and will want to use its power to take over the three worlds. We're going to have to protect the gate if so," You explained to him.

"Fine then. If that's the case then could you show them to the lost language section of the main library, Botan?" Koenma asked and continued working on the file work scattered on his desk.

"Yes Lord Koenma. Come on guys, follow me," Botan cheerfully exclaimed.

After a few minutes of walking through twisting hallways, you all came to a set of double doors. Botan opened the doors and inside you saw a room full of bookcases that went to the ceiling that was probably about at least twenty feet high. You couldn't see it but knew that it must have been a huge room that you could fit your house in the Ningenkai in if you moved all of the bookcases and tables out. "Here we are everyone. This floor has all of the books that no one ha been able to read and understand. It's probably got a lot of books in the Language of Shadows. I have some work to do so I'll show you where we keep the books on the gate of Ssentearg and then I'll have to go," Botan said. Kurama then took Yukina and Keiko with him, saying that he needed them to help him with the researching or something.

You weren't sure what they said because you had already headed for a bookcase and began reading in a random book to see if it was in the Language of Shadows. When you read books, you automatically drown out all other sounds. You read a sentence and see that it's not in the language you're looking for. You put the book back and start looking at other books. After about half an hour of searching, you come upon a book that has 'Eht Dnegel fo eht etag fo Ssentearg (Eht Swodahs Noisrev' on the spine.) You immediately reach for that book when a different hand grabs it at the same time you do.

You look to see who the hand belonged to and see that it is none other than Hiei. He quickly lets go of the book and starts walking in the other direction with his back turned to you. You could have sworn, though, that you saw a light shade of pink come to his cheeks. You smile at the thought and race after Hiei with the book in hand.

"Hey, Hiei. Wait up for a sec will you," You quietly said to him as you caught up. You walked along side him with the book held close to your chest. "Hey Hiei, I was wondering, if you wouldn't mind telling me about that dream you had last night?" you asked him quietly.

"Hn. Its none of your business," was his reply in a harsh and cold tone.

"Well sorry for worrying but I have strange dreams all the time and when I don't tell about them then they always come true. I was just worried that if you didn't tell anyone then you really will be in a situation that puts you in fear and worry. I don't want to see you like that Hiei. I just don't. Please tell me," You reply. As you said this, you looked away, your voice became softer and gentler and your eyes turned to a sky blue (worry and concern). Hiei reluctantly says that he'll tell you and you drag him back to the place where you found the book. You look on the bookshelf more and find at least 20 more books in the language. You and Hiei carry back the books and find a nearby table to look through them.

"Ok. Now we can multi-task. We'll look at some of the books while you can tell me about the dream. Is that okay with you?" you ask. Hiei nods and grabs a book from the pile he brought. He tells you about the dream, leaving out the part about him being worried about you but you expected him to do that.

"Wait, did you say that he said a prophecy said the third eye wielder and ruler of shadows know where the keys were?" You ask when he finished. He nods and you continue, "Lets see. Only when the black fire and shadows join will the gates be opened and controlled to grant any wish the user wants. If I'm right then I'm the ruler of the shadows that they were talking about, because according to Sabera and her story, then I'm now the current ruler or princess thing of the shadows and she was sent to protect me from the dangers of being the princess. You're the only person in the three worlds that's able to control the darkness flame so you're the other person that they're talking about. What about the rest though? Do we have to control our powers together to open the gate?"

You ponder for some time and grab the first book you found that was about the gate. You look through it and soon find something that catches your eye. You jot it down where Hiei can read it and hand it to him. He reads it and You ask, "Hiei. Do you have a necklace or something that was given to you at birth besides your mother's tear gem?" He nods and you shadow you two from under the table to the corner of his room. You leave him in there and go to your room to get a necklace that your human parents had recently given you for your birthday. They said that they got it when you were born and were waiting for the right time to give it to you. (You knew now that they got it when you were given to them and not when you were born) You never wore it much but always made sure to keep it safe because of this feeling you had that said you should.

The necklace was of a black dragon with red stripes entangled around a ruby rose with thorns in the middle was the Japanese kanji for love and shadow in gold. The chain was a thin yet strong gold one that made the necklace goes down to your center chest. You grabbed the thing and shadowed back to Hiei's room. You found him on his bed with something that had a gold chain dangling from his hand. You walked over to him and sat down beside him. You showed him yours and he showed you his. His had a black dragon entangled around a ruby rose with the kanji for love and black fire in the center.

Suddenly both charms started to glow a bright black and engulfed you two. When the light disappeared, everything looked the same. You walked over to the mirror and saw that you were wearing a black, strapless dress that was fitted on the top and then flowed down to your ankles, the top half had red roses scattered around it. You also had on a pair of black gloves that stopped half way up your upper arm. On your head was a simple red tiara that had rubies and onyx stones decorating it, your ears and tail were out as well. You turned to Hiei and saw that he was in an exotic yet simple black suit. On his head was nothing but the white bandana that he wore. You were a bit envious that he didn't have to wear a stupid tiara but it went away and you liked the tiara a bit.

You soon notice that Hiei is staring at you and what you're wearing. You blush a bit and your eyes turn a pale pink. You turn around so that he doesn't see this. You look back to the mirror and fasten the pendant around your neck. Once you finish that you sense a demon about to enter the room through the balcony. You grab your katana from the closet and get ready for the demon. Hiei notices you preparing for battle.

"Are you sure you should fight in that dress?" He asks and draws his sword as well.

"Are you sure you should fight in that monkey suit? I'll be fine. I've fought my Hiten Mitsurugi sensei in a dress before and he was much stronger than this demon even though he was human. This is only a D-class demon. Even Kuwabaka could beat him," You reply. The demon finally reaches the balcony and charges you first, thinking that you would be the easiest to beat. You charge at him and swing the dull edge of the blade at him. It hits and he flies out off of the balcony. You jump off the balcony and slice him in half before he hits the treetops. You gracefully land on a branch and jump back to the balcony.

You land and notice that the sun will set soon. You know that the others will be back soon for dinner so you tell Hiei, "I'm going to change out of this and into a shirt and pants so the others don't get any ideas or get curious about why I'm wearing it. I suggest you do the same unless you want them to think we spent the afternoon on a date instead of researching." And with that you shadowed to your room and changed.

When you came out of your room you saw Hiei in his usual outfit. You also notice a string and a gold chain around his neck and hidden under his cloak. You knew that it was the tear gem and the pendant. You wore the ring that Hiei secretly gave you, and the pendant, though yours was in view.

Unfortunately, when you took off the dress you had on, the tiara wouldn't come off and your ears and tail wouldn't disappear like you wanted them to. (You were able to control on whether to have your ears and tail out in the open before) You walked over to him and you two walked to the kitchen since you were able to smell Kurama's cooking.

"Hn. Why are you still wearing the tiara? And why do you still have your ears and tail out? You know that the baka will want to pet them and people will ask why you have the tiara," Hiei questioned as you reached the stairs.

"Sigh I know, I know. For some reason, though, I can't get this stupid thing off and my ears and tail won't disappear like I want them to. It must be because of that weird black light from our pendants. Not to mention that it just proves even more that we're the two that's in the prophecy," You reply and try one more time to get the tiara off without success. You knew that you would have to get used to the thing since you weren't going to be able to get rid of it. Luckily, it wasn't on very far down and seemed to just lay there like a feather, you couldn't even tell that it was there.

You enter the living room and see Yusuke and Kuwabara playing flat out while the girls were talking to one another. Hiei went over to the windowsill and you went over to the couch to watch the idiots play video games. You would have gone unnoticed too if it weren't for Hiei stepping in front of Yusuke and Kuwabara and caused them to both crash into each other.

"Hey shrimp! Watch where you're going, will you?!" Kuwabara shouted like an idiot and got Hiei a little annoyed. You knew you needed to stop them before it became a fist fight so you got between them and did so.

"Would you two calm down? Dinner's almost ready and we don't want to wreck everything either now do we?" You reasoned. Everyone was watching what was going on and Hiei surprisingly walked silently to his window without any sort of remark.

"Fine. Hey Lea. You finally decided to take my advice and let your ears and tail out huh?" Kuwabara asked as he finally noticed your ears and tail. You growled and walked to eat dinner as Kurama called for everyone. You were stopped by someone grabbing your arm and turning you around.

"Hey Lea, why are you wearing a tiara? And wear did you get it? It's adorable," Botan asked with her chipper voice and made her cat face with starry eyes.

"I'll explain later Botan. Right now I just want to eat. I'll tell you and the others what happened," You sigh out and continue walking to the table.

The dinner was eaten quietly with the exception of Kuwabara's and Yusuke's noisy and rude table manners. When you finish, Kurama asks, "Lea, where'd you get that tiara and pendant?"

"Sigh Well, when me and Hiei were searching through the books this afternoon, I found a section in a book that said that a way to tell who the wielders of the gate keys were, was that they would both have a pendant that were almost identical. They would have the kanji for love and black fire on one, and the other would have the kanji for love and shadow on it. Well me and Hiei checked, and we both have one of those pendants. As for the tiara, well, when we went to show each other the pendants, they started to glow black. The black glow then engulfed us. When it disappeared, I was wearing a dress with the tiara and my ears and tail came out. Hiei's outfit changed too. He was wearing a," You explained. You were about to tell them what he was wearing when he interrupted.

"Onna, you better shut your mouth," Hiei warned.

You ignored him and continued, "Hiei was wearing a simple black tux. We were then attacked by a D-class demon that was defeated with ease. I didn't find out that I couldn't take the tiara off or hide my ears and tail until I went to change. That about sums it up."

Yusuke and Kuwabara started to snicker while the girls all tried to picture Hiei in a tux, they couldn't.(--') Hiei got mad and tried to slash you with his katana but you just slipped into the shadow under the table. This only succeeded in making Hiei even angrier. Hiei saw you come out of the shadowed corner of the kitchen and pinned you to the wall with his katana at your throat. You just stood there relaxed and didn't even flinch when Hiei's katana started to cut your skin. Your eyes were black and your face was stoic and expressionless.

"Hiei. Calm down. We can't have you killing her when we still have the Dark Tournament to win," Kurama tried to reason.

"Shut up fox. Don't worry I won't kill her. I'm just going to get payback," Hiei growled and pressed the katana even harder. Again you didn't even flinch. The katana made a small cut on your neck and blood started to trickle down your throat. Something was wrong though. The blood was a deep red like blood should be, but it flowed down your throat as if it was just water.

Hiei realized this and cut even deeper into your throat. Even more blood spurted from the wound and flowed down the same way that the blood before did. Hiei then gripped his katana tighter and slashed your head clean off.

"Hiei what the hell is wrong with you?! Why the hell did you…" Yusuke shouted. He was interrupted by Hiei though.

"You baka. That wasn't the real Lea. It was only a clone that she made from water and red food coloring. Lea isn't even in the house anymore. Come on kitsune. We're going to look for her to keep her from leaving or doing anything stupid, since she's our fifth fighter for the tournament," Hiei said and sheathed his katana. Kurama nodded and followed Hiei out of the house.


	13. Chapter 12

12

**12.**

Hiei and Kurama's point of view

They had been heading towards the lake that you had been found at before to think about things and relax. The entire time neither of them said a word to one another verbally or telepathically. Kurama thought that Hiei was thinking about what had just happened a few minutes ago, when really Hiei had his mind on other things, even though they still involved you.

When they got to the lakeshore, they saw that you were not there and your aura was nowhere nearby. "We should probably split up. We'll be able to cover more ground that way. Then we can find her faster," Kurama suggested. Hiei nodded and headed towards the clearing that you two met Sabera at. (the right) Kurama then took off in the opposite direction and ran into the woods, hoping that they would find you soon.

Your POV

You were sitting on the edge of a cliff that was overlooking the forest and had a good view of the sunset that had just begun. On the right of you was the lake that would always calm you down. (Guess who's heading your way) You hid your energy so that even Hiei's jagan eye wouldn't be able to find you. You looked towards the setting sun and began to sketch it on the notepad you brought with you.

As you sketched the scenery in front of you with stencils, you scanned the forest and saw that Hiei and Kurama were looking for you. Hiei was the farthest away and seemed to be heading towards the clearing that you two sat in and looked at the stars in. Kurama was closer and continued to head your way while looking in trees and scanning for your aura.

You soon finished the sketch and closed your notepad. You stopped hiding your energy and saw that Kurama stopped and headed straight for you. With your head now clear and thinking straight, you jumped off of the cliff (it wasn't a very high one. Just about, three house stories high) and landed gracefully in a tree branch.

Kurama soon came into sight and saw you sitting in the tree. He came closer to the tree and asked, "Lea, could you come down from there so we can get Hiei and head back to the house?"

"Sure Kurama. I just had to get some fresh air and clear my head a bit. All I really needed was to watch the sunset a bit. I'm good now," You told Kurama and jumped off the tree and landed in front of him. You grab his hand and walk into a shadow of a nearby tree. When you emerge from the shadows you end up in the clearing that Hiei was heading for.

You let go of Kurama's hand and turn to him to tell him that Hiei would be here in a minute or two. When you turned around though, Kurama had grabbed your arms and pinned you to the tree where you came out of the shadows. Kurama then plunged his lips onto yours and you dropped your sketchbook and stencil bag. You stood there in a daze with wide eyes as Kurama kissed you. You then asked through telepathy, Kurama, what are you doing?

Lea, I-I love you. was Kurama's reply. When he said that you were thrown into even more shock. You pushed Kurama away with your spirit energy, knocking him out for a few minutes, and caught a tear that fell from your eyes which were now gray. You looked at your tear and saw that it was gray as well and was now a small gem in the shape of a heart. You bent over and grabbed your sketching things and ran back to the house at full speed as your eyes now flowed out gray tear gems freely behind you.

Hiei's point of view

You were running to the clearing you were at last night and found Kurama and Lea already there. You then saw Kurama kiss Lea and ran back to the house immediately after seeing them kiss. 'How could I be so stupid?! To think I actually thought that it was me she said she liked. From now on, Hiei Jaganshi will never love again.' You thought. When you got to the house you bolted through the front door and up to your room, making sure to lock the hallway and balcony doors.

Normal point of view

You reached the house within five minutes and bolted through the doors and to your own room. The others didn't see you go by but they saw the tear gems as they lightly clinked on the floor. You go straight to your bed and collapse on it, crying your eyes out. You were shocked, confused, and angry at yourself for not noticing it sooner.

with the others

"That was weird. First Hiei comes and goes to hide in his room, then ten minutes later someone else comes and leaves a trail of gems behind," Yusuke says. Sabera and Yukina go to the trail and look at the gems more closely.

"These are tear gems. But they're shaped like a heart and gray. It's definitely not koorime," Yukina says and looks at a gem in her hand.

"That is Lady Lea's tear gem. Something is wrong. Its gray because her tears become gems shaped like hearts and takes the color, depending on what she's crying about. I can see just a tiny shade of blue specs in it which means she's sad about something," Sabera explained.

She then continued, "Yukina-san, could you please go with Keiko-san and gather the trail of gems outside? I'm going to go and talk to lady Lea."

Yukina and Keiko nodded and started picking up the gems. Sabera went into the shadow of the couch and came out in your room.

Normal point of view

You were still crying on your bed and a sea of gray gems was spread out on your bed as you laid on it. You felt Sabera enter your room but you paid no mind to her. You just continued to cry.

"Lady Lea, what's the matter?" Sabera asked and hopped up on your bed with you.

"Its nothing Sabera. I just want to be alone for a while. I might sing a bit and get my mind off of everything," you reply and gather the gems on your bed.

"ok. I will leave you alone for a while, but please, don't keep things bottled up. Its not good for you," Sabera said and left. You smiled a bit and put the gems in a small pouch. You put the pouch in a drawer in your nightstand and laid on your bed. You were facing the wall and crying a bit, not as much as before but it was still crying.

Suddenly you felt two strong arms wrap around your waist. You look down to your waist and see the arms. They had black sleeves and the one on the right had bandages, Hiei's arms. You then lean into the chest of the arms' owner and they hold you tighter.

"Are you ok?" Hiei asked. You nod and he continues, "Good. I wouldn't want anything to happen to my angel dove." At this your eyes shoot open and you struggle against the arms. Your attempts fail and a cloth is placed over your mouth and nose. You accidentally inhale and something goes into your system.

With the last of your conscious you send a telepathic message saying, Hiei help!…Bret…knock out anesthetic… With that you fall into a deep sleep, left to wake up to an unknown room later on.

Hiei's point of view

You were out in the woods since you decided to practice with your katana. In the middle of attacking a tree you got a telepathic message from Lea. Hiei help!…Bret…knock out anesthetic…

You sheath your katana and dash off to the house. You may have sworn that you wouldn't love her anymore but you still had to at least protect her since she was needed for the tournament and the kitsune would have never forgiven you if you let her be kidnapped when you could have done something to prevent it. Honestly you didn't care what the kitsune thought of you. He was the one that stole Lea from you in the first place. You knew how that Bret was though, from the last encounter you had with him. More than likely he would force her to be his mate one way or another, and you knew that no one should have to go through something like that.

About half way to the house you saw someone with large bat wings flying away from it. You took a closer look at it and see Lea limp and unconscious laying in his arms, her tail limp and lifelessly following her and her tiara faintly glimmering in the night. You could also see that the man had a black dress laying on her. More than likely the dress that she was in when the transformation happened, and her soon to be wedding gown if she wasn't rescued soon. After you saw them you knew that you couldn't reach them at that altitude so you headed back to the house even faster than before.

When you got through the front door you saw Yukina picking up some gems on the stairs with Urameshi's girlfriend. You were curious as to why there was a trail of the gems that went up the stairs and why Yukina was picking them up. Yukina looked up at you and smiled, "Hello there, Hiei-san. Huh, what's wrong?"

"Hn. Something's happened. I need to speak to the detective and the kitsune," was all you said. Yukina nodded and lead you into the living room where the bakas were arguing about whatever and Kurama was reading a book. You thanked Yukina and went over to the kitsune. He looked up from his book when you approached him and you could have sworn that you saw some sadness in his eyes but you shook it off.

"Hello Hiei. Did you need me for something?" He asked.

You nod and reply, "The baka onna was just kidnapped by Bret. He probably wants to make her his bride. He appears to be a bat demon too. According to the onna's message, he knocked her out with some knock out anesthetic."

When you said that she was kidnapped, Kurama's eyes went wide, Sabera bolted up to a sitting position, the bakas stopped their stupid fighting and all the girls gasped and looked at you. The rest of that night, everyone thought about their next course of action and decided to see if Koenma could track down where she was.

Normal POV

You wake up and bolt into a sitting position screaming Hiei's name. You look around and see that you're alone in a high-class room on a black king size bed that was now covered in cold sweat. The reason why you screamed Hiei's name was because you had a nightmare that had Bret killing Hiei and the others in front of your eyes and forcing you to be his bride. You look at your left hand to look at the ring you got the night you met Sabera but you see that it isn't there anymore. You check to see if you're wearing your chocker and pendant but the pendant is gone as well.

You got mad and your eyes turned crimson because you assumed that Bret had taken them, thinking that they were both from a boyfriend or something because you weren't wearing them last time he saw you. You try to clench your fist but find that the anesthetic hadn't completely worn off. You add a little of your spirit energy to it and you were successful. You then lay back down so that they would think that the drug was still in effect.

Ten minutes went by and you kept thinking of strategies on how to get out of wherever the heck you were. You made sure that your mind barrier was up by putting up a second one behind the one you subconsciously put up, just in case Bret was a telepath. 'Damn it. I can't believe I fell for that. Bret just happened to be a shape shifter didn't he? How the hell am I going to get out of this one? And where the hell did he put my ring and necklace?!' you thought.

Just then you saw Bret walk in with a small impish servant. It kind of reminded you of the house elves from Harry Potter. You lay there motionless and glare at them through the corner of your eye. Your eyes were still a deep crimson red and your glare surpassed even Hiei's, you were currently at your peek and would be pushed over the edge if Bret did anything to anger you more. The servant saw your glare and cowardly whimpered behind its master. Your glare softened a bit as you looked at the frightened creature. If you were going to be held hostage here and Bret was going to have these little guys tend to you then you would respect them and give them gratitude on their work. Honestly you hated their master to your very core, but you couldn't help but feel sorry for them that they had to wait on Bret hand and foot. You would give them the respect they needed.

"Ah, Angel dove, I see you've awaken. I had hoped you would. The drugs are still in effect I see. That's good, I wouldn't want you to miss the ceremony today. Amstra, could you go and get a few more of you so that you can help our guest into her wardrobe for the ceremony?" Bret asked the elf. The elf nodded and scurried out the door. You hardened your glare and turned your attention back towards Bret.

"Bret, where the hell is my necklace and ring?! I want them back NOW!! And what ceremony are you talking about? I want answers and I want them now," You demanded. Bret was now by your bed and loomed over you with a smirk on his face.

"Heh. First I want you to tell me who gave them to you? I know for a fact that you didn't wear them before. Did that shrimp with the spiky hair give them to you?" Bret questioned.

"My parents gave them to me for my 15th birthday. I didn't wear them before, yes, but I've recently worn them everyday. Now give them back!!" you hissed. Bret seemed convinced by this and pulled them out of his back pocket. He gently slipped the pendant over your head and placed the ring on your right middle finger. He also had a second ring that had a gold band and a small diamond from Makai. He then placed that ring on your left ring finger.

"Bret you better take that ring off of me and put my other ring back where you found it. Also, tell me what ceremony you're talking about!!" You yelled at him. You were just about to crack if he didn't give you some answers.

"Please my dear. In the position you're in you shouldn't be making idle threats. As for the ceremony, it's merely a party I'm throwing. To be more specific, it's our wedding shower. You must attend, after all you are my guest of honor. And please call me Brandon at the party. I'll be calling you Leana of course. I've even given an extended invitation to Lord Koenma. He'll be more than welcome to bring his Great Spirit detectives. I've heard so much about them. You'll be wearing the dress I found in your closet as well. As I'm sure you've figured out by now, I'm a shape shifter. I will be taking on a different form there. I hope you like it," Bret explained.

He then transformed into a man about Kuwabara's height. He had a voice that sounded like Aayame's from Fruits Basket and had the same structure as him for the body. The facial features looked more like the Inu no Taisho from Feudal Era Japan, a.k.a. Inuyasha's father. His hair turned from a short brown to a long silver and was up in a high ponytail. The newly formed Bret then bid you farewell as Amstra and a few more elves scurried through the door holding the outfit that you would be wearing that day. They also brought in some matching black slip-ons and a bit of make-up with them.

You growled and before Bret could leave you say, "Bret, I'll go to this stupid party, but on three conditions. One, you have to stop calling me by your pet names. You can call me dear or honey if you want but no angel dove or any of that got it?" he nodded and you continued, "Second, I'm not going to wear any of this damn make-up. And lastly, I'm not going to mingle at the party if I don't feel like it. I may mingle here and there but I won't be forced to mingle or dance. You must also allow me to dance with anyone who asks and I say yes to. Got it?" Bret nods again in agreement to your deal and leaves so you can change.


	14. Chapter 13

13

**13.**

With the others

Everyone walked down to Koenma's office. He said that he had a mission that was mandatory for everyone including the girls. The spirit detectives and the girls were more concerned in telling him that Lea was kidnapped and to see if he could locate her kidnapper's lair.

"Ah I see you've come. Hang on, where is Lea?" Koenma asks as you all come through the doors.

"She's been kidnapped Binky-Boy. That's why she's not with us!" Yusuke screams.

"What?! I see. In that case then I'll get right to finding her location. But before I do I want to tell you guys what your mission is. I have received an extended invitation to a ball from a high-class demon. He has a very good file and I want you to come incase something bad happens. You could think of it as a way to get your mind off of Lea for a little while. I will have George continue the search while we are gone that night. Now I want everyone to go and get ready for the ball. Hiei you will be wearing that tux you have in your closet because it is formal. Yusuke and Kuwabara, you will have to wear one as well. Now. You are dismissed," Koenma says and dismisses you with a wave of his hand. Everyone walked out and the girls all started chattering about going shopping to buy outfits for the event.

Normal POV(FF to the day of the ball oh and the judges of the tournament delayed the tournament until two days after the ball because they were invited as well)

You were sitting at the vanity in the bedroom you were given and looking at the mirror. The drugs had completely worn off but you made no attempt to escape, nor did Bret make any attempt to reapply the drugs. You had already agreed to go to the party so there wasn't any reason to apply force. You knew that since he didn't mention anything about Hiei being a detective then he didn't know exactly who they were, what they looked like, or the fact that he kidnapped you from their residence.

Bret had said that you were free to wander the house so you got up and chose to explore. You figured you might as well since your supposed to act like you've been recently living here and not like you were just kidnapped two weeks before. During your exploring you came across a study and a garden. You decided to grab a book from the study and read it in the garden. You looked at the shelves and came across a book that was surprisingly in the Language of Shadows. You grabbed that book and headed to the garden.

In the garden you found a bench that was in front of the fountain in the center. You sat down at the bench and began to read the book, fingering your pendant. After the elves had finished getting you ready and left, you had moved the rings where the diamond ring was on your right middle finger and your ring was back on your left ring finger. You spend all that afternoon in the garden reading the different fictional stories inside the large book. It turned out to just be a book of entertainment for those who speak the language. As you finish the last story you see Amstra scurrying towards you.

"My lady, My lord has asked me to get you for the ball. Guests will start arriving in fifteen minutes and you need to be at the front gate with my lord," she said and took the book to put back in the study.

"Ok. Thanks Amstra. I'll head to there now. I'm sure I'll need those minutes to find my way there," You replied. With that you headed back into the house towards the front doors.

After ten minutes of wandering, you found the front doors and "Brandon" who was already standing there. You reluctantly went over and stood next to him, waiting for the guests to arrive. Your tail swished around behind you impatiently for five minutes when you see a portal open up on the other side of the gate walls. Your ears perk up, your eyes turn amber and sky blue, and your tail swishes around in excitement because you knew that it was Koenma and everyone. Luckily, you were hidden behind the closed front door so that they couldn't see you, even though you're excited to see them you were worried about their reaction to seeing you beside Bret who they would know as Brandon. You lowered your head and let those anime shadows cover your face.

You sensed them near the doors and heard Brandon (gonna call him that so your not confused when I say Brandon/Bret) say, "Welcome Lord Koenma. I'm glad you could make it. It's an honor to finally meet you." You feel Brandon unlink arms with you and see him bow. You bow as well with your hands held together in front of you. You can feel ten pairs of eyes on you as you straighten up.

"I see you've brought some friends with you. My name is Brandon and this is my fiancée Laena. If you would please wait in the front Foyer here the other guests should be here soon. My dear could you please show our honored guests to the foyer?," Brandon continued.(remember, he sounds like Aaya.)

You finally lift your head and reveal your face to them, giving them a bright smile with full amber eyes and nodding to Brandon. You see that they're all staring at you with surprise written across all of their faces.

You motioned for them to follow you and they did. From what you saw, Koenma had a date with Botan, Yusuke had a date with Keiko, and Kuwabara had a date with Yukina while Hiei, Kurama, Shizuru, and one girl with midnight blue hair and golden eyes that was unknown to you, had no date.

You decided to make conversation so that it would seem less like they knew you and asked, "So, what's your names? Like Brandon said, mines Laena."

"Yes well, My name is Koenma and this is Botan. That there is Yusuke and Keiko. Over there is Kuwabara, Yukina, Kurama and Shizuru. And those two are Hiei and Sabera. It's very nice to meet you Laena," Koenma said and pointed to each of them. You smiled and greeted each of them. During all of this you never made eye contact with Kurama. You just couldn't after what happened the last time you saw each other.(see Ch. 12) Before the incident, you had thought of him as the older brother, that was a pain sometimes, that you never had. When you greeted Hiei he seemed to be even more cold and distant then usual towards you. You wondered why but you just shrugged it off for now. You knew that he most likely had questions so you would just ask about it later. You then left to go back to the front doors with Brandon and left them in the foyer to talk.

the guys POV

Everyone was shocked to find Lea standing next to a man with long silver hair and golden eyes. Koenma had informed them that his name was Brandon and that was proven true when he introduced him as such. He introduced Lea as Laena for some reason and said that she was his fiancée. This only made everyone even more shocked because Hiei said that Lea had been kidnapped by a guy named Bret. Brandon bowed as well as Lea and he then asked for her to escort the team to the front Foyer.

Lea finally raised her head to where we could see her face and only made everyone even more shocked that it was the real her and she had amber eyes and not sky blue or blue. Everyone thought that Brandon gave her something or is controlling her to be like this and that Bret was just a pawn that he sent to get her.

She then nodded to his request and motioned for everyone to follow. They followed and afterwards you started to make conversation by asking our names. Koenma introduced everyone, and Lea greeted everyone. For some reason that no one could place, Lea never made direct eye contact with Kurama. It also seemed that Kurama did know the reason why she acted like that. She soon left and gave everyone a chance to talk about what just happened.

"Uh…What the heck just happened?" Yusuke and Kuwabara ask stupidly.

"I believe we just saw Lea with Brandon. What happened Hiei? I thought you said that she was kidnapped by Bret," Koenma asked after making sure that there were no camera's.

"Hn. She was. He must have given her dream flower pollen or something. The only problem is that's not Bret. He's not as tall as him and doesn't have long silver hair or yellow eyes. He didn't even have the same aura as Bret," Hiei replied in a monotone voice. He was getting a bit aggravated that she would be with him and that she wasn't with the man that had originally taken her. He was also starting to think that she was turning into a bit of a skank that went from man to man, I mean first it was him, then Kurama, then possibly Bret before or even after and now Brandon.

Meanwhile, Koenma called up George and told him that he could stop the search and continue on whatever else he needed to get done. "Hiei, are you sure that was the Lea we know and not someone who looked like her?"

"Positive. She had the same aura and that was the exact outfit that she wore when she first got the tiara. The only strange thing is that she was happy, even after she was just kidnapped a couple of weeks ago," Hiei replied and ended the conversation as the other guests began to pile into the room. Soon all of the guests were there and Brandon and Lea led everyone into the dining room for the dinner. On the way there, Yusuke spotted the jolly devil six team and went over to chat with them, the others following after he pointed them out.

back to you

You were now walking with Brandon and leading the guests to the dining room after finishing with meeting the guests. You recognized several of the guests as competitors from the first dark tournament that team Urameshi entered in. You were glad that you finally got to meet Chu, Rinku, Jin, and Touya. When they arrived, Chu had been drinking a bottle of sake and arguing with Rinku who had told him that he drank too much.

"I told you that you drink too much Chu," Rinku yelled as they walked up the front stairway.

"And I told **hic** you to be quiet!" Chu replied as they went through the doors.

"Greetings. I'm glad that you four could make it. My name is Brandon and this is my fiancée Laena. I hope that you enjoy the party. It is an honor to finally meet the Jolly Devil Six. If you'll please follow Laena, she will show you to the foyer where the other guests are," Brandon said like with all the other guests.

"Of course dear. Please come with me," You reply. You almost gagged when you said dear but you were able to refrain from doing so.

"Aye, lass. Is there somethin' the matter? The wind around you is a bit tense and is going in every direction like you're worried," Jin asked as they followed you in the hall.

Your eyes turned sky blue as Jin examined the wind around you closely. You decided that it might be safe to tell at least Jin and Touya about the situation. Luckily, Rinku and Chu were still fighting. "Well you see…There is something wrong. My name is Lea and that Brandon isn't my husband-to-be. He actually kidnapped me and is forcing me to marry him. Please don't mention this to any of the guests and especially not Brandon. My friends are guests here as well and you four already know them pretty well except for one. It's Yusuke and his friends. Look, if you want anymore information then ask me to dance later. I already know that my friends will probably ask me to dance too in order for them to ask questions so you can ask me and I'll give you more details then. If you could please tell them that I would answer any questions they have if they just ask to dance as a sort of code or something that would be great," You explain. Jin and Touya nod in understanding as you enter the foyer.

When you entered the Dining room there was a large table with snacks and several small tables with chairs along the walls. Across the room was a large band and it was playing a soft and melodic tune. There was enough room in there, where everyone could be able to dance freely and still have room to mingle on the sides. Not soon after everyone was inside were you sitting alone in a corner table and Brandon was surrounded by people who were congratulating him on his engagement.

You saw that Touya was heading your way as you were munching on a few sweets. "Excuse me, my name is Touya. I was wondering if, you would like to dance?" he asked and held out his hand. You took it and he helped you up from your seat after you accepted. He walked you out onto the dance floor where several other couples danced to the slow and soft tune. You two started to join the others in the waltz as he asked you questions to get a better explanation of what's going on.

"So Brandon's real name is Bret and he's trying to marry you by kidnapping you and holding this ball. What do you think he'll try to do to get you to fall for him?" Touya asked as the song began to finally come to a halt.

"I don't know. What I do know is that he doesn't know anything about me or what kind of powers I have. He won't be able to stand a chance against me after this is over. Anyways, I'm not really worried about him. I have other things on my mind that are more important and that I should worry about. Such as the Dark Tournament that's coming up in a few days. Hey, are you going to compete in it Touya?" you reply. He nods and tells you that he's going to be on a team with Rinku, Chu, Jin, and a fifth member that would be female, named Kuroda Mihara who couldn't make it because she was visiting her human adoptive parents in the Ningenkai.

The song ended and you went back to your seat in the corner while Touya went to his friends to inform Jin at the least. You spent the next half hour trying to enjoy the time you had alone but you kept getting interrupted by guys that wanted to dance with you, girls that came and complimented you on your engagement ring (even though they're actually complimenting you on the stone u got from the secret admirer) and on your engagement itself, and by Brandon.

The song changed and you heard someone ask, "May I have this dance young lady?" It was none other than Kurama who asked you…


	15. Chapter 14

14

**14.**

"May I have this dance young lady?" Kurama asked. You reluctantly accepted and took his hand. He led you onto the dance floor like Touya had done earlier and began to dance to the slow song. He put his hands on your hips and you laced your hands on his neck. The position you were currently in was a bit awkward but you new that you had to put up with it because you knew that Hiei would never ask, and Kuwabara and Yusuke didn't even know how to dance to slow songs, which were the only types of songs that were suitable for asking questions without losing breath or having to strain your voice. Soon after you started dancing, Kurama began to ask his questions.

"Lea, why are you here with Brandon? And why is he saying that you're his fiancée?" Kurama began to question.

"Because Kurama, 'Brandon' as he goes by, is actually Bret. Oh and the fiancée thing, he really thinks that I'm agreeing to marry him by going along with this shower thing. I expect that Hiei told you guys what happened that night two weeks ago?" You reply without looking directly at his eyes. You knew that he was staring at you but you just couldn't look at him. It would only make you feel more awkward.

He nods and says, "Yes. Hiei said that Bret was a bat demon and that you sent him a telepathic message telling him that he knocked you out with a knock out anesthetic. Why did you send him the message? I wouldn't think that Hiei would really care whether any of us were kidnapped except for Yukina-oh!"

"It only seemed logical. After our little incident that evening, I couldn't send you the message. The girls couldn't really do anything except be concerned about it and then they would have a hard time to spread the message to the rest of you. And of course the bakas aren't exactly smart enough to figure out what I meant and they were probably fighting over something at the time. Besides, Hiei knows that Yukina would be heart broken when she found out and he could only make it easier on her by telling you guys sooner. Oh and don't worry Kurama. I already know about Yukina and Hiei being siblings. Hiei knows I know too…Wait, did you say that Hiei said Bret was a bat demon?" You explain.

"Yes. He apparently saw Bret fly off of your balcony with bat wings so he assumed that he was a bat demon. I still don't understand how Brandon is Bret. Hiei may have been the only one of us that saw what he looked like but he said that it wasn't him. Not even the aura was his," Kurama answered.

"That's because he isn't a bat demon. He's a shape-shifter. I'm guessing that that's why his aura signature is different too. The only thing is that I could sense some elemental powers too, and I don't know if he's a telepath so be careful with that. He's probably half and half of the elemental and shape-shifter. I've informed Touya of what I know as well, so we'll have them on our side too if and when we have to face him," You correct. You were now getting a bit more comfortable with talking with him. In fact, you started to see him as the older brother again.

"Ok. Lea, I have one more question ok?" he asked. You nod your head and he continued, "Well, I was wondering why you pushed me away when I kissed you. I'm sorry if I did something wrong by doing that."

You bent your head down to hide your face when he asked you that. You held back tears. You didn't want to hurt him, but you didn't want to lie to him either. You solemnly reply, "I-I'm sorry Kurama. I-I don't like you like that. I like someone else. You were always the older brother to me before it happened, now I don't know if we can ever return things back to where they were, but I hope we can still be friends. Is that ok? I understand if you don't want to."

This time it was Kurama's turn to hold back tears. How could he have been so stupid? He had just ruined a good friendship because he had a crush that wasn't even the real deal. Luckily now was his time to make things better between them. "That sounds nice Lea. I'll try and be that brotherly figure that you thought of me before-hand. Friends?" Kurama asked with a reassuring smile. You lift your head and wipe away the tears at the corners of your now amber eyes.

"Friends," you agree.

"Oh yeah. Lea, When I regained consciousness that night and came home. I saw Keiko and Yukina picking up some gray gems from the floor and asked what had happened. They said that Hiei had come running through the front door and into his room. Then that five minutes later you had come through and went to your room while leaving the trail of gems on the floor. I'm sorry that I made you cry but what do you suppose happened to Hiei that made him act like that?" Kurama asked before the song was over. You quickly thought it over, trying to figure out why. It suddenly came to you, he was upset because he saw you and Kurama kiss! Now you had to fix it before it got worse. Of course now it explains why he was so distant earlier.

"I think I have a hunch about why. Thanks a lot Kurama. I'll confront Hiei with it later this evening and let you know how it went ok?" you suggest as the song ends.

"Ok, but promise that you'll let me know what it was afterwards when you tell me. Got it? I'll try and convince Hiei to go ahead and ask you to dance later," Kurama insists. You smile and hold out your pinky finger before you two parted. He took it and the deal was set.

You left to go back to the corner you were at earlier and eat a bit more. You needed to get your strength up for when you faced Bret. You now really had full amber eyes since you were glad that Kurama and you were back to the way you were before. After about five minutes of how to confront Hiei with the matter you were currently dealing with, you saw a figure approach you and ask you to dance for the third time that night. This time it was 'Brandon' who asked. You took it, knowing that you had to play the part of the loving fiancée. He led you out onto the dance floor and signaled for the band to play a certain song. They immediately stopped and started to play something else. You recognized the music as 'Bad Boy' by Cascada.

'Of course. That's just like him to make the song the one I sang when he first kissed me. -.- I guess I'll go with it for now. I just hope that Kurama is able to convince Hiei,' You thought to yourself. Suddenly, while you and 'Brandon' were dancing, you felt a sudden pulse of unknown energy course through you when you took Bret's hand. You ignored it for the moment, since no one else seemed to notice, and continued to dance. The song finally ended and Bret walked you off of the dance floor and back to your table. Unfortunately, he decided that he should stay with you for a while so he took the seat next to you. You ate a few chocolates as he started to bombard you with questions.

"Laena, who were those two men that you danced with and why did you only dance with them?" He asked. You finished your chocolate and looked at him.

"Brandon, they were close friends of mine. Don't you remember when I took part in the student exchange program? They were some friends I made when I was over there. (that's only partially true. You did go on an exchange program and you did see Suichi/Kurama but you never really talked to him or anything. You knew that he hardly noticed you too, but that was no surprise considering he had all of those fan-girls and if they weren't around then his mother was. You thought that it was peculiar that he looked exactly like the Kurama in your book but thought it was just coincidence or he liked to cosplay as him. You never met Jin or Touya personally, you only saw them in your books) It's as simple as that, there's no need to be **jealous** or anything, they just asked why you were calling me Laena, who you were, and stuff like that," You explain with a smug smirk. Brandon's face became contorted with anger and embarrassment when you said that. This only made you smirk even more.

Before he started to ask things like 'what were you talking about with them besides that' and 'what was the pinky swear between you and Kurama all about,' you decided to add in, "If it's ok with you 'Brandon' then I would like to go talk to my friends for a bit so that we can catch up some. After all, the last one that I was able to visit didn't go too well since you came in and made that scene. See you later." With that you walked off and headed to where Kurama, Hiei, and Sabera were. You could see that Kurama was trying his hardest to get Hiei to ask you to a dance, but from what you could see it wasn't working. You used your sensitive hearing to pick up on some of the conversation they were having…

"Hiei will you please just go and ask her? I'll even give you some sweet snow when we get back to the mansion," Kurama persisted.

"Hn. No way am I going to ask that baka onna or any onna to a dance kitsune. Just save yourself the trouble and go away," Hiei replied coldly.

After hearing this you hurried over to them. "Hey guys. What're you doing?" You ask to make yourself known. They turn to you and Hiei just glares at you and grunts before turning away.

"Oh, hello Laena. We were just talking about you. Do you want join us?" Kurama asked with a knowing smile.

"Actually, Kurama, I wanted to talk to Hiei privately for a moment if that's ok with you," you reply with a wink. Kurama doesn't have time to reply with his agreement as he is soon bombarded with at least five demon girls. You see Sabera staring at you in the corner of your eye and you ask her, "Sabera, don't you think you should help Kurama? He looks to be in a bit of a fickle." She nods, knowing that it was really an order from her princess and not a request. She goes and helps to ward off the demon girls and then drags a willing Kurama away from you and Hiei.

"Hiei, we need to talk. Kurama told me what happened that night when I was kidnapped and what the others told him," You say and take a seat next to him.

"Well then, why don't you go and have your fiancée Brandon talk about it with you? Or you can go and have some other guy talk with you about it. I'm sure you could try and seduce them to where you can tell them. Why do you need to talk about it with me if you already talked about it with the Kitsune?" Hiei questions with icy bitterness in his voice. You sighed and knew that he would be stubborn and cold like this, but hey you were used to stubborn and cold, its how you were always able to put up with him and the idiots beforehand.

"Listen Hiei. According to him, the others said that you had burst through the front door and into your room about five minutes before me," You say in a slightly frustrated voice. You then said the next part softly, "You saw Kurama kiss me didn't you?"

You looked away and Hiei found himself now looking directly at you in shock. You saw his shocked face from the corner of your eye and knew that you had hit it dead on. "Hn. Why would I care what you and the kitsune did, baka onna?" he said and looked away again.

You were now getting a bit impatient with his stubbornness and the only thing that made it worse was that you knew why he was acting like this. "Hm. Well lets see. Why would you care? Oh, wait a minute…you were jealous weren't you?" you ask while trying to keep the smugness out of your voice. You just kept on hitting the bull's eye with Hiei. He once again had a shocked face but now he tried to hide it more than last time because you were looking at him.

"Why would I like a baka onna like you? I'm the forbidden child, I don't love anyone," he spat back.

"I don't know, you should know the answer to that. Just because you're the forbidden child doesn't mean that you can't ever love anyone baka. And besides, what else would your purpose for living in the first place be? Everyone has one that makes a difference in someone's life," you retort back.

"Hmph. Only you would say something like that," Hiei said and turned away. He then muttered under his breath in order for you not to here, even though you did, "That's one of the reasons why I originally fell for you in the first place." Your eyes softened when you heard this. You knew that you couldn't kiss him or even give him a peck on the cheek because of the situation you were in and Bret was watching your every move.

"Hiei, please understand. What you know about what happened that night, it-you, don't know about everything that happened. I can't tell you now because of the little fickle that I'm in right now but soon, very soon I will sit down and talk to you about everything that happened from when I made the clone that you decapitated, to when Bret kidnapped me. Murmurs to self God I hate shape-shifters like him. Useful, yes, but he's still annoying as hell," You say. What you said to Hiei didn't seem to satisfy him but it would have to do for now. Because it was about time that the main dinner course should start. That meant that you would have to take Bret out soon, very soon…


	16. Chapter 15

15

**15.**

You left Hiei to ponder about what you said and left to go stand by that horrid Brandon. You quickly glanced back at Hiei and he looked like he wanted to say something but was holding it back. He didn't seem to notice your glance but quickly wiped off that look and regained his composure. You really didn't want to leave him but you had to, people might get suspicious that you're cheating on 'Brandon,' which you're not 'cause you're not even together for real, but it would then spread to rumors that would eventually lead to Brandon himself and that would ruin the plan.

"Nmad Terb dna sih diputs oge dna evissesbo hsurc (translation: Damn Bret and his stupid ego and obsessive crush)," You muttered before stopping beside your 'loving fiancée' and staring at the crowd before you. Brandon began talking and your eyes were now a deep crimson red. Luckily, no one seemed to notice. When everyone was seated and Brandon finished his speech, some house elves came in and set the food on the table that appeared earlier. You put some of the food on your plate and started to eat quietly. For some reason, all of the energy that you stored up from the chocolates was depleted. Obviously it had to do something with that power surge from that earlier dance with Brandon.

Oh yeah, while you were eating, guess where you were sitting. Yep, To the right of you was Brandon/Bret while on your left was Hiei and in front of you was Kurama while Touya sat in front of Hiei. Beside Touya was Jin, and beside Hiei was Yukina with the Kuwabaka pig on her other side. Isn't that a perfect seating arrangement? Luckily, you were sure that Brandon wasn't a telepath which meant that you could still talk to the others through a telepath connection and come up with a plan. While you were eating, you excused yourself to go to the bathroom. Yukina excused herself too, after you sent her a mental note that asked her to do so, and followed you to the public bathroom that he luckily had. When you two were about halfway to the bathroom, Yukina asked you a question.

"Lea-I mean Laena, Why are you Brandon's fiancée?" she asked. You suppose that Hiei and Kurama didn't tell her yet since she corrected herself and asked that question. You don't know why but you found yourself laughing. Yukina looked at you confused, she wondered what was so funny, and so were you for that matter. You tried to recompose yourself, but it was difficult.

"Sorry Yukina. I don't know what came over me. To answer your question though, I'm not his fiancée and never will be. He only thinks I am. Oh and that Brandon guy is really the dude named Bret that I told you about. Turns out he's a shape-shifter. As well as an elemental demon. Don't worry, I'll be coming back with you guys tonight after the party is over and Bret's through with. Ok?" You apologize. After you said this, you two had arrived at the bathroom. You wanted to see what that strange power surge was all about, but you didn't want to scare Yukina or anything. After all, you guys were good friends and all and up until tonight she thought that you were kidnapped and possibly tortured. Then she sees you after weeks and finds you beside a man with a happy expression on your face, thinking that you were being controlled or had amnesia or something. You would probably be a little scared too if you were in her position.

"Um…Yukina. Earlier when I was dancing with Bret, I felt a huge power surge course through me when I grabbed his hand. That's the main reason I went to the bathroom, that and I wanted to explain what was going on to you. I'm curious as to what happened and I want to find out," You said. Yukina nodded in understanding and you tried to access your powers. Suddenly, as you were standing in front of the mirror, you grew about a foot and your body changed. You now looked like an exact duplicate of L from Death Note.

"Lea, is that you? What happened?" Yukina asked.

"I think I just absorbed Bret's shape-shifting powers. I just have to think of someone and I can turn into them. I even sound like L from Death Note," I replied. It was true, I sounded exactly like him. I tried focusing on turning myself into Alucard from Hellsing and I did. I focused on what my original form was and turned back into that. You guys thought that you had been gone enough so you went back to the table where everyone else was.

'heh. This is going to be easier than I thought. This new ability will certainly work to our advantage,' you thought. You then began to think of ways to use your new power in order to defeat Bret.


	17. Chapter 16

16

**16.**

When Yukina and you approached the dinning room, you told Yukina to go ahead as to not cause suspicion and you would follow a few minutes later. She agreed and headed in the room. Once she was gone and you knew that the area was clear of spectators, you made a clone from the shadows and then had it transform into Sir Integra. Then you yourself turned into Alucard. You were even sure as to include their handguns. You included their abilities, personalities, and even what you would believe their scents to be like.

You were prepared as the guns were readied and the two of you burst through the large double-doors. Everyone at the table turned to you as there were a few startled screams released. Yukina turned to you and was scared for a second before remembering your powers and that you could shape shift and make clones of yourself. The rest of the gang, including Chu, Jin, Touya, and Rinku stood and got into defensive stances since they didn't know it was you, due to the not informing and different scent and aura. Which was that of a human and an ancient vampire with the scent of human blood.

"What is the meaning of this? Explain you two and state your names," Brandon ordered. He never was one to care about anime or learn character names or looks.

"We are of the Hellsing organization and we've reason to believe that you kidnapped a girl by the name of Lea Roshin. We were sent by the girl's parents claiming to have seen her being carried off by a man with a pair of bat wings," the Integra clone Stated with her British accent.

"Master Integra, your orders," You said while standing there behind the Integra clone with a blood-lusty smile on your face, in your red cloak, hat and sunglasses. Your gun safely tucked into your clothes, ready to be used if needed. The Integra clone gave the order, "Attack and kill anyone that gets in the way that's inhuman, and retrieve the target. Alucard, stop that man. Silence him now!"

Immediately, you went after Brandon, only to be stopped by Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, Sabera, and Kuwabara, who were soon joined by the jolly devil six.

"This is very troublesome. It appears that he has protectors, and three of them are human. Are you really that weak? You have two have three humans and six demons protect you? That's quite sad if you think about it," you say in Alucard's deep voice.

"You're one to talk. You have a human **master** there. A female too, no doubt. I'm sure that if she were to die or become fatally injured, you would have no choice but to be enslaved to me, correct?" Brandon retorts.

"I am servant to only the Hellsing family. And I am certainly not going to allow you to touch my master. Now, prepare to die," You correct.

"That won't happen if the spirit detectives and jolly devil six stop you," Brandon replies cockily.

"This should be quite entertaining then. Which one of you wants to come at me first then? I'll let you each fight me one-on-one and I'll spare your lives," you reply and wait for one of them to step forward.

As you expected, Kuwabara stepped forward to fight first. He looked as if he would burst from the anger that built up while you purposely ignored them and underestimated them. He formed his spirit sword and ran at you with a battle cry that made your ears ring. You dodged his attack with ease and knocked him into the wall on your right. The punch knocks him out and you look to see which is next.

"I'll take him on. I've gotten stronger since I faced off with Kuwabara," Rinku announced and stepped forward with his yo-yo's.

"Ah. You have a little kid with yo-yo's protecting you. How cute. I'll make quick work of him like I did with the last one," You note.

Rinku launches his yo-yo's at you and you dodge them with just as much ease as with Kuwabara, only for them to turn and follow you. You grin and let the small toys hit you. They wrap around your body tightly, but not for long as you to fall to the floor in a pile of mush. The puddle of back liquid, known as you, twists and writhes on the floor until it reforms into small wiggly centipedes. You can see from your position on the ground how pale Brandon became as he watches you scatter from the spot and towards Rinku. Rinku attempt to hit you with his yo-yo's and one of your centipedes crawls onto each of his yo-yo's and onto the string.

Each of them crawls one by one onto the round toys and begins to gnaw on the strings and separate them into small pieces to where Rinku can't control them. He more than likely made the strings to where a sword can't cut them but he was caught off guard and didn't expect for centipedes to come up and gnaw at them You would give him the one's you had at your house later to make up for destroying these. You then reform into Alucard and knock Rinku out by hitting a pressure point on his neck.

"I don't particularly like the idea of killing a child unless my master orders it, so I spared him, and the human as well," you explain.

Next up was Chu as he finished off a bottle of an alcoholic beverage. You quickly thought of a way to defeat the soused aura alchemist with only Alucard's abilities. Before you could think of a strategy, Chu starts to weave and glide back and forth you watched him and kept up with his movements with ease. He then goes to punch you ten times at once. You block them and retaliate before he had the chance to strike. You punched him in the gut and he went flying back. He gets up and takes out a small bottle from his back pocket. He takes the liquid in it in one swig and then begins to pulse. That was when he turned around and puked. You knew that he just made it where the full effects of inebriation could set in. You braced yourself for his ogre boulder/ogre killer and other attacks.

As you expected once again, he forms and launches an ogre boulder/killer at you with at least as much power as Yusuke's spirit gun. You dodge it with incredible speed and get behind him before anyone can blink. You land a kick on his back that was harder than the previous ones. It sends Chu flying into the opposite wall at 50mph and knocks him out, though you thought it wouldn't have.

Now all that stood between you and Brandon was Touya, Jin, Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and Sabera. Luckily, you could use telepathy to explain what was going on to Touya, Jin, and Kurama. Which meant that Yusuke, Sabera, and Hiei were all that were left. You quickly send the explanation to the three and plot strategies for the others.

"So which of you are next?" you ask with a grin still on your face. Yusuke immediately steps forward with anger in his eyes.

"You're cruel. You're just as bad as Toguro and for that I will kill you!" Yusuke shouts. You stand in shock as Yusuke charges his spirit gun and takes fire at you. At the last second before his attack hits you, you revert into a small tabby kitten and sink into the shadow of a nearby rock. You watch from a corner on the roof on the other side of the room as the ball of energy dissipates and the others find nothing there. You hide your energy and stay in kitten form until the right moment. Unfortunately, Yusuke's attack scrapped your arm a bit to where it bled but wasn't serious.

You were afraid that when you played the role of Alucard, they might compare you to Toguro. You decided to bring the role-playing part down a bit and to focus your attacks on Brandon. If you could force Brandon to revert to look like the Bret form that Hiei knew, then you wouldn't have to worry about him and Sabera might catch on and explain it to Yusuke that Brandon was the one that captured you and everything. (none of them would know that you were Alucard though)

"Yusuke, don't you think you were a bit harsh? He's only following orders and is obviously here to save Lea. Plus, he did spare everyone's lives and only knock them unconscious, nothing life threatening," Kurama tried to reason.

"That may be so Kurama, but he's obviously toying with us. Though, that comment Yusuke made certainly startled him even though he escaped that blast. He knows about Toguro and is offended by what he said. Detective, I'll face him first," Hiei points out.

"If he's offended by the comment and fears Toguro, then I'll just turn into him. It could give you an edge and I used to idolize him before he turned evil. I am a shape-shifter," Brandon offered.

"Of course you would think of something like that boy. It's no surprise that you idolized that horrid creature. If I hadn't have been trapped in the human world and bound to my master, then I would have killed him myself. You probably still idolized him after he turned evil. All of you demons are just alike. You're no better than Toguro and his corrupted older brother. Especially after the younger one killed the elderly woman known as Genkai. My master idolized her more than anyone, excluding her father," you announced from your hiding spot. The sound of your voice echoed off the walls, hiding the your location. You faded back into the shadow and reemerged from behind a large rock.

Everyone saw you emerge from behind the rock but didn't see that you came from its shadow. Hiei steps up as Yusuke steps back into the group with the other four. Hiei gets into a battle position with his katana and you just stand there.

Suddenly Hiei disappears from everyone else's sight as you watch him run back and forth towards you. When he is about to hit, you move at the last second to block him with your shadow blade, making sure that it looked like a regular katana. You do hand signs like from Naruto with your free hand to make it not look like you were using your elemental powers. You finished the sequence for Dragon flame jutsu and instead shoot a water dragon out of your mouth. It sends Hiei back as he recovers and lands on the floor. You look at the group behind Hiei and notice that Bret is missing. You quickly look towards 'Integra' and see Brandon attack her as a lion. He transforms back into the Brandon form and stands up straight beside the corpse of Integra. You pretend to get mad when you're really just aggravated that he got passed you and is going to find out that it was a fake.

"Don't you know that you should always keep your eyes on the enemy?" Hiei asks as he removes the bandages around his right arm and it lights with black flames.

He launches the Dragon of the Darkness Flame at you and you quickly revert back to your original form while activating the Black dome shield right before the dragon strikes. You absorb the dragon and astonish everyone when the dragon disappears and is replaced with nothing more than a black dome of energy where 'Alucard' stood. You see through the dome, Hiei's and Sabera's startled expressions at the sight of your dome shield since they are the only ones who's seen it beforehand. You make a clone that looks like Alucard as to not let them know that you were him yet, and let the shield fall and disappear. Everyone is speechless when they see you standing there and looking exhausted in front of Alucard. You weren't really tired but Sabera and Hiei think that it still exhausted you to absorb the dragon so you played the part.

"I'll take it from here Alucard. You can go home and check on Integra now. Thanks for the help, you've accomplished your mission well," you instruct. 'Alucard' nods and leaves in a poof of smoke as you turn to the others.

"Dear, why did you save that man? He came to take you away from your loved ones. You could have died sweetie," Brandon calls out to make sure that everyone else still thought that you and him were engaged.

"Oh don't go all mopey on me, Brandon sweetie. That vampire happened to be a friend of mine. As well as the loyal servant of my friend from England, but you wouldn't know a thing about that now would you? Now I've got a ton of power stored inside of me and its just begging to kill. So how about I succumb to that wish and kill you? After all, I have always hated you to the very core of my being. Oh, and thanks for the ring Bret, it's worth every one of your cries of pain," you say as you wave around your right hand to show him the ring on your middle finger.

You walk towards him and the others slowly with malicious look in your blood red eyes. Yusuke and Sabera smile at you and step out of your way, knowing that you were never under a spell and you had this planned out all along. As you step closer to Bret, he takes a step back until he is up against the corner of the room. His face is terror stricken but then turns into an evil smirk as he transforms into a giant phoenix of the sort. You smirk maliciously even more as you step back and stand in a small puddle of water that was left from the attack you launched at Hiei.

Bret goes to throw fire at you and you form a bunch of hand seals and create the water vortex jutsu. It completely douses Bret's fire attack along with him. Having water thrown on him while he was a creature of fire caused him to revert into his original form, the short, brown-haired, Bret form. You step closer and closer to his crouching body with that malice never leaving your face.

"You don't know how long I've been wanting to do this Bret. The fact that you said you idolized Toguro only made me loath you even more. Now, prepare to experience a worse punishment than death itself," You whisper.

You slowly focus your energy into the water that you and Bret were in and cause it to heat up. The temperature of the water rises steadily until it reaches a steaming point and Bret screams in pain. The heat continues to rise until it reaches boiling point, where it stays while Bret's screams become louder and louder until he passes out from the pain. You stop the flow of heat and walk away from him and back towards everyone else. The fact that he passed out from the pain brought back the memory of Hiei's dream and you remembered how you still need to figure out what the ultimate power of the three worlds is and when those hooded figures were going to attack. But you could worry about that later.

"Are ya sure that 'e deserved that lassie?" Jin asked.

"No. He actually deserves much worse after what he put my friends through. I'm very touchy about those kinds of things. Plus, he made me mad and wouldn't stop with his stupid love junk and should have known when to take a hint and stop. Sorry you had to see that though Jin, Touya, everyone. I don't really favor best when I'm like that but I've always like things like torturing guys like him. Been wanting to burn him alive for about six or seven years now so I had to get it out of my system," you explain.

You then turn towards the group of demons, who cower in fear now, and tell them that they can leave and go home for the night and sleep. The demons filed out one by one until all that was left was the jolly devil six, yyh gang, and you. The others were still staring at you in surprise as you and Yukina began to giggle at their faces. Just then you remembered something.

"Hey guys, before we go, I need to do something important. Could you come with me Koenma? I need your help to figure something out," you inform. They all snapped out of their trance and Koenma agreed to your request. Everyone followed you in curiosity, as well as Kuwabara, Rinku, and Chu as they had woken up a while ago, but you didn't mind. It wasn't private or anything. They followed you all the way to the kitchen where all of the house elfets were.

"Ok, Koenma, I need some help with figuring out what to do with these little guys. Do you have any ideas? I was thinking that maybe they could work at your office. What do you think?" you asked.

"Huh? Oh yes that sounds like a good idea. I've heard about how handy house elfets are and it would be a lot more help than the ogres, I believe. Besides, on their own, they won't be able to last long in the Makai before being captured, auctioned, or eaten," Koenma explained.

"That's why I asked. Amstra? Could someone get me Amstra? She is the head of you guys right?" you called out. Immediately Amstra came scuttling over to answer her call.

"Yes my lady. I am head of our kind. What do you wish from us?" Amstra confirmed.

"I'm reassigning all of you to a new master. You will not need to worry if he is cruel as he is a good friend of mine unlike your previous master. This here is Koenma, from now on you will do as he says and show him the same kindness you showed me. I must warn you though, he tends to have hissy fits and takes it out on poor George. So stay out of his office when you hear him yelling. Koenma, I want you to be good to them. I'll be asking them how you treat them and if I find out you're not treating them well, you'll be in trouble. Remember that I agreed to work for you willingly and I can quit just as easily," You assure.

"What has happened to our master Bret?!" one calls from the crowd of elfets.

"He is gone. He has committed a crime and has to be taken to jail in spirit world for a hearing and now I ask for you to work for the prince of spirit world where you'll be safe," you announce. All around whispering starts up at the news they have just heard. Then suddenly one of them started to clap. It was Amstra and she was soon accompanied by others who joined in the cheering. It soon grew to a loud applause and shouts of joy. They rejoiced as their fearful master was gone for good. You let loose a true smile for the first time since you've been here as you watched the small creatures celebrate.

Koenma then opened two portals, one to his office, and one to the mansion. He ordered the elfets to go through the portal to the office and followed as the last of them went through, happy that their new master would be nice to them. You and the gang all went through the other portal with the four from the jolly devil six going through as well.


	18. Chapter 17

17

**17.**

When everyone has appeared on the other side, you shadowed to your room and grabbed the eight yo-yo replicas that you had of Rinku's original yo-yo's. You shadowed back downstairs and gave Rinku the yo-yo's while apologizing for the other ones.

"I hope that this little incident doesn't affect with your skill at controlling them. Alucard gets a little carried away sometimes," You comfort.

"It's ok, These are exactly like the ones I had before and I was meaning to get new ones anyways. Thanks, it's a lucky coincidence that you have these," Rinku accepts.

"Yeah well, I used to yo-yo a lot and saw these about a year ago. I never used them though," you lie.

"Yeah, well, I still think he's as bad as Toguro. He was only toying with us and even if he is your friend, that doesn't make it ok," Yusuke points out.

"It's not his fault. He didn't choose to be a vampire and besides, he **is** Dracula's other half. Not only that but he's one of the few vampires that don't attack humans unless commanded to and even drinks human blood from a donated blood pouch. Not from their body and against their will," You point out. You didn't like Yusuke comparing Alucard to Toguro whether it was really you or not.

"Why are you taking his side anyways? I thought we were your friends. He could have killed us back there," Yusuke continues to argue.

"Well he wouldn't have killed you, any of you!" you shout.

"And how do you know that?! He may be your friend but that doesn't mean anything. He's still a blood-thirsty vampire no matter what you say," Yusuke shouts back.

"I know because that was me! There was no actual Alucard! He's a TV character from a show called Hellsing. Both him and the Integra I made! I was trying to kill Bret without him knowing it was me! If I told you guys then it might have given it away that it was me and it would have failed! I know how you are Yusuke Urameshi and planning strategies isn't really your best area of expertise," you yell and do your best to simmer down.

"And how would you know what I was like? You've only lived with us for four days. And how do you know my last name? And are you telling us that you can shape-shift too? Since when? You've been hiding something from us ever since we met you. Why don't you spill now?" Yusuke confronted.

"If that'll make you guys really trust me, then fine. But you won't be able to make much sense of it at first. I already told Hiei after spilling some info. If all of you will just wait here, I'll go get something to help me explain it," you give up. You weren't in the mood for fighting.

You shadow to your room again and grab your pictures as well as a couple of DVD's from the dark tournament when team Urameshi faces the Jolly devil six and Shadow Channellers. You shadow back downstairs and put the DVD's by the DVD player and the drawings beside it.

"Ok, The secret I've been keeping from all of you is…I've known about you guys for two years from a TV series called Yu Yu Hakusho. That may seem confusing but it's true. I even have drawings that I made from a while back, before I even met any of you or went on and exchange trip and saw Kurama at his school. I just thought that it was coincidence or he liked to cosplay at the time, but now I know that it was neither. Here," you explained and passed around the pictures.

"How do we know that its from a TV series and not just you predicting stuff without you knowing it?" Touya asks as he passes a picture of the Shadow Channellers to Jin.

"Because of this. It's some DVD's I collected of the series and happens during the first Dark Tournament that team Urameshi entered in," you answer and play the DVD. Everyone watches as the intro starts and they watch the episodes. You watch with them and sit on the couch in between Hiei and Kurama. Soon episode forty-three comes on and quite a few people get some laughs while others blush some or get annoyed. You even quote and mimic some of the parts that Hiei and Yusuke say on Episode 43. When the episodes are finished, you get up and put the disc back in its case.

"Well I hope you all understand now. That's partially how I was able to beat you on our first day of training. You know, when I was still pretending to be a mute boy. Thanks to this, I know pretty much all about your pasts, personalities, and things like that. Even things like that Hiei absolutely loves sweet snow, Kurama's human mother was gravely ill before he saved her with the forlorn hope, and other things. I only know so much about demons because of this and my friend that I tutored in school. You'll meet her soon. She'll be at the tournament and she knows quite a bit about demons. Koenma mentioned her and the honored human guest team. Kagome Higurashi," You explain.

"Well that certainly explains a lot. Such as how you knew that Eikichi was Kuwabara's cat, how Yusuke would ask about what you thought of my cooking, and how Botan was going to hug you when she met you," Kurama recalled.

"Exactly. The only one here that I don't know anything about is Sabera. She's not the series so I don't know anything about her besides what I've seen," you confirm.

"So all of the things we've been doing are on that series? That's like having a home video that's broadcasted to the public. That's so weird and creepy," Kuwabara exclaimed.

"Trust me. It's not as creepy as this one Eizou Hakusho that had Yusuke married to Botan or had you, Kurama, and Hiei in army uniforms while Yusuke has no idea of what's going on in any of them," you say while shuddering at the memory of Hiei in a blue tux and giving Botan a compliment while smiling cheerfully.

You didn't realize that you let the barrier down and Hiei had gone into your mind and had seen the flashback of the episodes. The image made Hiei twitch as he sat by Kurama. You saw this and figured out that he saw the memory.

Just then, Koenma came up on the TV and said, "Guys, tomorrow is the day that they set off for the island on the boat and I want you to meet the human team tomorrow as well. I'm afraid you for have to go home now and I advise you all to go to bed early and get some rest. The boat will set sail at 7:00 pm. Good night and be sure to get there on time," He then opened a portal and Jin, Chu, Rinku, and Touya disappeared through it. You all said good night and went off to your rooms. You went in the room with Hiei and changed into your pajamas in the bathroom. When you came out you were wearing a red tank top with a white cat and said 'paws off' in gray letters while the pants were gray and had the same white kitten spread out on them with red paw prints.

You instantly spotted Hiei already laying under the covers and facing the wall as if he was asleep. You tilted your head to the side and got in next to him. You looked over his shoulder, at his face to see it was in a peaceful slumber. You smiled gently and kissed his cheek then tucked yourself in beside him. 'Must have been really tired after that little adventure,' you thought to yourself and fell asleep. Unknown to you though, Hiei had actually been awake and blushed after you kissed him, though he tried not to, and heard your thoughts. Soon though, he too fell asleep as you both fell into your own dream world…

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
